


Companions In Crisis

by theacromantula



Category: Arthur (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacromantula/pseuds/theacromantula
Summary: Two friends come together when each needed the other the most.





	1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I hold none of the rights to Arthur. I am simply a fan.

Chapter 1

 

The limousine finally pulled up behind the back entrance The Compass Rose Hotel & Suites. The band’s manager booked a floor of suites for the band while they preformed three sold out shows at the Crosswire Arena just down the street. The world tour had lasted more than a year. For the members of Head-Rush were certainly glad to see the tour finally come to an end. They were also happy to be ending the tour in their home town of Elwood City. Head-Rush was founded at the Bartock School of Music by friends and classmates, Arthur Read, Molly MacDonald Francine Frensky and Sue Ellen Armstrong. Arthur and Molly shared song writing and crafting duties. All four members of Head-Rush were played multiple instruments. Arthur mainly served as the band’s pianist. Molly played both rhythm and lead guitar. She also shouldered most of the singing responsibilities. Francine was the drummer and percussionist. She learned from a very early age that as much as she wanted to be a great singer her singing talent didn’t exist. Sue Ellen played both bass guitar and the upright bass. She sometimes chimed in on the saxophone when the song called for it.

 

Sue Ellen wasn’t with Head-Rush for the current tour. She learned that she was pregnant a few months before the tour was announced. The band’s manager Harv Gossle found a suitable replacement for Sue Ellen in a bass virtuoso Gunter Vander-Sloog. The man was an outstanding musician but he was a terrible person. He was a womanizing pig with hints of dangerous undertones. Harv said that Gunter owed him a huge favor and the band was in a pinch after Sue Ellen left unexpectedly. The three original bandmates threatened Harv with an ultimatum after the first few tour dates. They wanted nothing to do with Gunter but as long as he didn’t cause any problems for the band and made each sound check on time, he would still receive his pay check. During the sound check at the Oslo show, Arthur and Francine had to hold Molly back from decking Gunter after he was hitting on the band’s assistant tour manager who also happened to be Molly’s younger sister. Harv promised a huge surprise to the band if they made it through the tour with Gunter.

 

Molly was the first one out of the limo. She had her old and weathered green canvas backpack with her. It was the one of a few things she needed in her life to feel safe and secure. Her band mates excluding the pig were the only other things she needed. Harv had already handed out the key cards for their assigned suites. Each band member got their own suite. Molly was wearing her favorite royal purple hoodie and tight black jeans specially crafted to allow her fluffy tail external access. She wanted to get up to her room as fast as possible. Molly loved playing music and she loved playing it live but having to deal with their near rabid fans especially their males fans who would at the very least ogle and undress her with her eyes. She saw Arthur, Francine and Gunter make their way towards the hotel’s bar. Arthur and Francine signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with some fans who were waiting.

 

Molly found the bank of elevators just off of the reception desk. She waved her room key card over the small black box protruding from the elevator door where buttons used to be. These new elevators were the top of the line. It read what floor a guest needed to go just by waving their keycard over the sensor. The elevator stopped at the top of the hotel tower. Harv really went all out for them. He told her that he booked Gunter into a standard room somewhere nowhere near them. This must have been his secret present to them for tolerating Gunter. Her small suitcase was sitting on the stand next to the large comfortable bed. There was a note on the night stand.

 

_Molly,_

_I hope this suite makes up for the grueling tour you’ve been on. Any charge you ring up I and the team will cover it. Spa and health treatments are also included. There will be a breakfast meeting at 9am in the hotel restaurant. You and Arthur have been asked to appear on the Terrible Tibble Radio Show. This is tentatively set for 12:30pm pending yours and Arthur’s approvals. Sound Check is from 4-6 at the arena._

_If you have any concerns or immediate needs, don’t ever hesitate to get ahold of me._

_Cheers,_

_Harv_

Molly smiled because she knew that Harv might have signed the note but it was her sister’s words. There was a long family history between her, her sister and their parents that she still needed to deal with. Perhaps she should see a professional for help but that had to wait until the tour was over. She needed her hard edge to make it through the last few shows. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard something fall to the ground in the main room. She immediately ran to the bathroom door and locked it. She then whipped her cell phone and shot off a text to Arthur.

 

_THOR! I need you. I think somebody’s in my room. I’ve barricaded myself in the bathroom. Get hotel security to meet you at room 3501. Please hurry._

Molly knew that Arthur kept his phone on him at all times. She knew that she could trust him no matter whatever life decided to throw their way. She wasn’t disappointed when he quickly shot her back a message.

 

_Read you loud and clear Sif. On my way to get hotel security. You’ll be in good hands in less than five minutes._

The next few minutes were excruciatingly long until she heard his voice. A chill shot through her entire body. Her body started to tremble in fear. It was his voice. That voice that she had been hearing for the last few months. She had changed her number three times and her service provider twice and yet he still kept calling. She had filled numerous restraining orders against him but he still kept coming. Damian Czerkaspi was a bull of a man who didn’t take no for an answer. Somehow he formed this delusion that she was his one true love even though they had never met or even spoken to each other. She told Harv that she didn’t need a security detail and now she was starting to have second thoughts. This creep had invaded her sanctuary. Being on the road night after night was hard enough; she needed to escape from that grind. She usually found refuge in her hotel room.

 

“Come out come out where ever you are my little beautiful ingénue. Father Damian has many presents for you. But you will only get them if you come out to play. You told me how much you want to be confined. You said so in “Chain Me Up”.  I even brought your favorite pair of handcuffs. They are a bit too girly for me but would look amazing on your wrists.” Damian said with malice dripping from each word. She shot another text to Arthur.

 

_It’s Damian. I don’t know how he found me but he did._

Molly was really starting to freak out. She had a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs in her special collection hidden away in her bedroom. She had a few special toys and objects hidden away in that chest. Nobody but her knew about that chest. Had he been in her house? In her bedroom? Is there no where on this earth that was safe from this creep? She kept a side of her personality locked away inside that chest. Damian had crossed the line. If Arthur and hotel security didn’t get their soon, she would have to take matters into her own hands. If she did that, things wouldn’t work out the way Damian hoped. She would also end up wearing an orange jumpsuit for the rest of her life.

 

Things then happened in rapid succession. She could hear the door to the suite fly open. It sounded like a group of men rushing into the room. She could hear a body being thrown to the floor.

 

“You think these Rent-A-Cops and stop me my sweet little ingénue. You might have won this fart of a battle but I will win the war. I…” She heard Damian trying to lash out at her. She heard someone drill Damian in the stomach which made Damian gasp for breath. Molly hoped that whoever decked Damian also quietly threatened him. She wanted him to go away and never return. Prison was too good for this menace. He deserved the finest treatments provided free of charge from the number one rated Siberian gulag. Molly was fantasizing about what Damian would have enduring at that special Russian winter paradise when a knock came from the door. She then heard his soft, soothing yet very strong voice.

 

“That creep has been removed and he has been turned over to the Elwood City police. There is a detective here to speak with you. She says that she would like to speak with you now but he can put it off till the morning if you aren’t up to it. Molls, I’d like to see you. Are you up to coming out or can you let me in?” Arthur said as he tried his best to mask the worry in his voice.

 

She walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it a few inches. She whispered that she wanted him to come in and that she needed to compose herself but that she wanted to speak right away to the detective. Arthur then relayed Molly’s wishes to the detective. Detective Juanita Alvarez was pleased that Miss MacDonald was willing to speak to her so soon. It spoke to her strong character. Detective Alvarez told Mr. Read that she would be waiting outside in the hall until someone got her. He nodded his understanding. He saw her leave the suite before he opened up the door to the bathroom where he was quickly engulfed in shapely shaky arms of his band mate and muse. Tears streamed down her face as soon as he wrapped her up into his arms. Molly had hit her breaking point. This creep had pushed her too far. He spoke soft sweet nothings into her ear trying to calm her down.

 

“You came. I knew you would always take care of me. You are the one constant in my life that I can count on day in and day out. You are far better than any boyfriend, girlfriend or casual acquaintance I have ever known. I cannot thank you enough Thor.” Molly choked out in between the tears.

 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything because there is nothing to thank me for. You have come to my rescue in the past and never once did you ask for any boon of gratitude even when I tried to thank you too. I silently vowed that day that I would always stand by your side and always have your back.” Arthur said with a warm smile.

 

“You keep up that sweet talk mister and I will make you state those vowed out loud even when you may be richer, poor in good health or not. I will get you to bow to every one of my tender mercies.” Molly said as the fire returned to her belly.

 

“Aren’t I already bowing to your tender mercies?” Arthur said sarcastically. He felt a sharp pain in his right upper arm. “Owwww what was that for?”

 

“Don’t ever forget who taught you how to punch Arthur Timothy Read. I heard what you did to that creep. While I wish someone did much more to him, I would never want it to be you. Now after we finish with the detective, I will be staying with you. I don’t feel comfortable staying in this room. It’s been violated.” Molly said as she slipped out from Arthur’s arms. “I will talk with you and the detective in your room so I’ll need you to grab my suitcase for me.”

 

“You are already treating me like a servant.” Arthur said trying not to whine.

 

“Isn’t that what all good husbands do? Then again all good husbands know not to whine. They know to say thinks like yes dear and how beautiful their wife looks even when she’s having a really bad day.  Then again that sounds more like a dream than a reality.” Molly said which was followed by a bout of girly giggling. She knew though that he was watching each one of her steps out of the bathroom. She knew that she had him in her clutches. There was no one that she trusted more than her mighty Thor.

 

***

 

It took Molly an extra twenty minutes for fully calm down then Arthur walked her down the hall to his suite. Arthur then went back to Molly’s room and told Detective Alvarez that Molly was ready to see her. Molly suffered a panic attack. In the moments in between Arthur took Molly to his room and fetching the detective. She was on the bed shivering with tears streaming down her cheeks. Arthur rushed over to the bed and swooped Molly up into her arms. She instantly calmed back down.

 

“Does Miss MacDonald need to see a doctor or at least the paramedics? She is clearly in shock.  People are more cognizant when they have clearer heads.” The detective was surprised when Molly pulled away from Arthur.

 

“That’s quite alright Detective. As long as Thor here is allowed to stay, I believe I can keep my composure.  He has been my rock through everything I have ever faced. It would be a foolish decision if I sent him away now when I need him the most. Where would you like to start Detective?” Molly replied back.

 

“I would first like to go over your movements that led up to the invasion. The more detail you can go into the stronger my case becomes.” Alvarez said as she took out a small digital tape recorder. “Do you mind if I record our conversation for the case?”

 

“As long as those digital files never leave your possession I am okay with you recording our chat. There is nothing I value more than my privacy. This maniac will not stop invading my privacy until he is made to stop or locked away.”

 

“I will do my best to keep your secrets but if it pertains to the case it might become publically known. If you decide that you want to pursue this further up the legal system, you need to prepare yourself for your life being placed under a microscope. I have seen it happen before. The case become more about the victim and their past rather than the defendant’s alleged wrongdoing. I want your decision to be well informed. Now, can you take me back through your day?” Alvarez asked.

 

“We spent most of the day flying on our private jet. We had played a few sold out shows on the East coast the last few nights. We arrived at the private terminal at Katzenelenbogan Airport around six thirty pm. The band’s manager Harvey Gossele and our replacement bassist Gunter Vander-Sloog were the first ones to leave the jet. Gunter would have normally ridden with the rest of the band in our limo but Harv had a few pressing issues to confront Gunter about. The drive from the airport would have taken about fifteen minutes but there was traffic due to an accident on the highway. We pulled into the hotel’s portico around seven thirty. Harv was waiting for us in the lobby where he handed out the room keys. Arthur and Francine signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with a few fans that had patiently waited our arrival before joining Harv at the hotel bar for a drink.” Molly said before she stood up. She then walked over to the mini-bar, opened up the door and pulled out an expensive bottle of water. She took off the cap and downed half the bottle with a few quick gulps.

 

“It’s not in my routine to pose with fans for pictures or even to sign autographs. I can be xenophobic and agoraphobic some times. Now I made my way straight to the bank of elevators. I waved my room keycard over the sensor and the elevator took me up to the penthouse level of the tower. My room as you know was just down the corridor from the elevators. I tapped my card to the lock and then let myself into the room after the lock disengaged. I entered the room and tossed my bag on the bed. Then I heard something fall from the sitting area. I panicked and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and then sat down in the floor with my back to the door for added resistance against any entry. When I heard his voice, I immediately whipped out my cell phone and shot an emergency text to Arthur to get hotel security. It was then for the first time in nearly sixteen years that I prayed to whomever would listen.” Molly said trying to hold back her tears.

 

“Thank you for taking me through that Miss MacDonald. I know it wasn’t easy for you.  Are you comfortable answering some questions? My first one is why did you not call the police when you felt threatened. Most people in your shoes, their first call would have been 911.” Alvarez asked.

 

“I guess I don’t want to admit this but I rely more on Arthur than most people would realize. He is the only person I trust in this world. My first call for help will always be him. I also noticed that the security office was just before the bank of elevators. I believe Arthur did the right thing. He got security up to my room and they escorted that man out which then he was turned over to the authorities.”

 

“Most of the people I deal with wouldn’t be able to give quite an accurate account right after it happened. You are also lucky that it ended before anything brutal happened.” Alvarez said smartly.

 

“What are you insinuating detective? You think that that I am withholding information from you? Would it make your case stronger if I had been raped by that maniac? I would have been at best a blubbering mess and in a catatonic state of shock at worse. The short version of a very long story is that Damian has been stalking and harassing me for almost the last year. I have the emails, letters, and voicemails to prove it. He has boasted that he has been in my house. I believed him because he described a box in my bedroom that nobody other than me knows of its existence. He is escalating his attempts on me. It wasn’t good enough for him to harass me from a distance. He won’t stop coming after me until he either rapes me, kills me or the most likely scenario he will do both to me. If the police are about preventing crime before it happens, lock this man up for awhile. Then again it will only make his resolve and drive to get me stronger. So detective what do you think I should do? He will not stop pursuing me until he is either locked up away for life or put down like the dog he is.” Molly spat out angrily.

 

“Unfortunately, that is the world we live in. Miss MacDonald. Our legal system only takes incidents like this very seriously after something truly horrific has happened. They only hand out long prison terms to violent offenders. This Damian Czerkaspi probably has a long history with the law. I won’t make any promises to you Miss MacDonald but you have me fighting for you. However I would recommend hiring some sort of bodyguard or security service to keep their eyes open when the police cannot. I would love to lock this creep up for the rest of his life but my hands are shackled by the law. I wish I could have done the same to my own attacker.” Alvarez ended quietly.

 

“You were attacked?” Molly asked unsure if she should have even asked the question. Said question just seemed to slip past her lips.

 

“Yes I was. It happened about eighteen months ago. I was raped by a neighbor of mine who had been watching me for years. I can’t believe I have the opportunity to thank you in person. Your debut album saved my life. It lifted my spirits just enough that I was able to seek help from a therapist. I will do everything in my powers to see that this creep gets what he deserves.” Alvarez promised. She saw Arthur get up from the couch and walk over to a desk which had a suitcase resting upon it. He started rummaging inside the suitcase. She could see what he pulled out and he kept it hidden as he returned back the couch.

 

“I believe you Detective. On behalf of me, Molly, Francine and Sue Ellen, I would like to thank you for your work so far. This is our latest release that won’t be in stores for about another month or so. You have one of ten known advanced copies.” Arthur said as he pulled out the CD case out of his front pocket. He also had a black permanent marker in his other hand. “Molly and I can even sign it for you. Our only request it that it not be leaked before the release date.” Arthur took of the pen’s cap and then signed the album’s cover. He passed the marker and album over to Molly and she followed Arthur’s lead. “There in your hands you have the only autograph ever given by Molly MacDonald. I’m sure you will treasure it. Is there anything else Detective?” Arthur asked.

 

“Not tonight. I need to check in with the forensics team who should be done with your room by now. Then I will be having a chat with Mr. Czerkaspi and with fingers crossed he gives us what we need to put him away for a long time. I would like to be able to follow up with you in case I have more questions. Here are a few cards with all my contact information on them. Would you like me to deal with you personally or through your manager Miss MacDonald?” Alvarez asked.

 

“You can use either me or Harv. He would be the better bet though because he handled most if not all of our scheduling if you want a guaranteed time to speak to us. If I tried to do it, everything might fall apart.” Molly said with a small chuckle.

 

“Don’t lose your sense of humor. Mine helped me through some of the darker points over the last few months.” Alvarez said as she stood up from her char. “I will get out of your hair. I will let you know when I would like to speak with you again. I’m sorry we had to meet underneath these circumstances.” She spoke before making her way to the door and leaving the suite.  Molly let out a long sigh as soon as she heard the door to Arthur’s suite close. She then slowly fell onto his lap. The adrenaline was working its way out of her system.

 

“Molly? Molls? Are you okay?” Arthur asked worriedly.

 

“Yes Thor, I am okay. For the first time in a very long time, I am finally right where I belong.” Molly replied back. She gazed upwards into his big blue eyes. She saw looks of concern and comfort. Nobody else had ever given her that look before. She wanted a closer look at those big beautiful blues as she pushed herself off of his lap. Her hand innocently brushed up against something she wasn’t expecting. She filed that thought away for later. Molly could get lost in those two big blue oceans. She didn’t know who kissed whom first but she couldn’t hold back her feelings for her Thor any longer.  She needed to tell him how she felt about him. They pushed back from each other gasping. They had been kissing for almost five minutes.

 

“Thor there is something I need to get off my chest.” Arthur looked down at Molly’s ample breasts. He couldn’t freeze his face and she saw that look of heady lust in his eyes. “Not those you naughty boy well at least not yet. You have to earn the right to see the girls. No what I need to tell you is that I know you are the father of Sue Ellen’s baby.” She saw Arthur’s eyes nearly shoot out of his head when she dropped her bombshell.

 

“How…. how…how…” Arthur stammered out.

 

“Well normally, when said boy’s very large tab A slides into to a willing girl’s slot B multiple times and leaves his mark behind. There is always a chance of conception.” Molly said as she tried to hold back a giggle.

 

“No… No… I know the mechanics of sex Molls. I have clear proof that I know how to have sex. I need to know how you figured it out. I haven’t told a soul and I’m pretty sure that Sue Ellen hasn’t as well. She wants to keep the father’s identity a secret because she got back together with James. Luckily, Sue Ellen had a girl and the little one is a spitting image of her mother.” Arthur replied back. He was on the edge of a verbal diarrhea spasm. Molly gave him a hug to reassure him. He could quickly blow things out of proportion.

 

“It really wasn’t hard to figure out. I’ve been sitting on this information since pretty much when Sue Ellen told us that she was expecting. A quick mental calculation pointed the time of conception to around the week of Muffy’s Christmas Party. That and the fact that I saw you and Sue Ellen sneak off during said party. She had broken up with James a few days before that party. She was very angry at James and used you as a stress release valve. What stunned me was that she got back together with that idiot. He must have found out that she was pregnant. Only time will tell if he will do the right thing and be a good father to a child that isn’t even biologically his. What ticks me off the most about all of that was the fact that Sue Ellen flat out denied you any access to your daughter. She knew that you would respect her wishes. I wanted to slug her when I found out that tidbit.” Molly said as she clenched her fists.

 

“Molly, why are you bringing up the past which I have made peace with?”

 

“I want to know if you had or still have feeling for her? My guess is that you did have feeling for her because you wouldn’t let anybody into bed with you if you didn’t have feelings for them. You might be Thor the Massive Playboy on stage but I know and have come to admire Arthur Timothy Read. You always looked so handsome in those yellow sweaters.” Molly said before she leaned in and kissed him again. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth and slid it along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and let her tongue tackle his. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on to him. A moan of pure untamable desire escaped from Molly’s lips. This time it was Arthur who broke away from Molly.

 

“I am not sure if I had feelings for Sue Ellen but you are right about my personality. After she flat out denied me of ever seeing our daughter, I cut all romantic ties I had to her. We are still band mates and our friendship is tentative right now. I’m actually glad she isn’t on tour with us. It has given me the chance to clear my head. I think I know the reason why you brought up all of that history. I’d like to hear it from you.”

 

“I knew there was a brain in between those cute ears of yours. It’s about time you used it for something other than music. Although, I bet you already have the next album’s music ready in that big brain of yours. I’m glad that you aren’t hung up Sue Ellen any more. You could have gone the nasty unpleasant litigious route but that would have torn everybody apart and you wouldn’t have gotten what you truly wanted in the first place. Hopefully, she comes to her senses and dumps James but nobody is perfect. I…” Molly was just as bad as Arthur when it verbal diarrhea that he silenced her with a kiss.

 

“I have developed very strong feelings for someone. Or maybe I reignited those feelings that I long thought would never in a million years pan out. The answer is yes Molly. You haven’t asked that question but you didn’t have to.” Arthur said with a smirk.

 

“Then why the hell didn’t you tell me earlier? We’ve wasted perfectly good smooching time with me beating around the proverbial bush.” Molly said a she balled up her fist. “Nobody not even you Thor messes with my smooching time.”

 

“I find your voice incredibly sexy.” Arthur said quietly.

 

Molly leaned her head forward so that she was inches from his ear. In a whispered tone she said, “You think my voice is sexy now? Just you wait. Even better follow me if you are man enough.” She felt his large member throbbing up against her leg even through his jeans. Molly then leaped up off of the couch. She turned and headed towards the bedroom. Before she left the main room, she threw a wet piece of purple velvet at Arthur it hit him directly in the face. He was stunned that she threw something at him until he inhaled deeply.  His nose was inundated with a unique sweet musky scent. It was a scent he had to smell again. One thing puzzled him though, just when Molly able to remove her soaked panties without him even noticing.  This was one mystery he had to solve.

 

***  


It took Arthur more than five minutes to realize what Molly was insinuating. He couldn’t get beyond the fact that she threw her drenched purple panties at him. He had instantly become addicted to her scent. He realized that he was alone on a couch when there was the most beautiful woman waiting for him in the other room. He quickly pushed himself up off of the couch and ran into the bedroom only to be stopped in his tracks by what he saw on the bed. Molly was propped up on pillows in the very large bed.

 

Her legs were spread apart while her feet pushed into the bed forcing her knees up into the air. She was running her hand over her very slick folds while her other was gently caressing her large breasts still incased within that beautiful purple bra. Every so often her hand would pinch those hard little nubs poking through the expensive fabric. Arthur was stunned by the goddess laying there before for him. He loved the fact that she was a true redheaded woman. Her alabaster skin was glistening in the low light of the bedroom. Arthur felt conflicted. He felt much overdressed but also incredibly nervous. He was a rock star and now he felt the fear of performance anxiety mixed with stage freight.

 

_Artie, this is your very large cock talking to you. That abnormally large brain of yours is trying to kill me, you, and this good time. Free my from my cloth prison and she will do the rest. I guarantee you that. It’s my worry free philosophy. NOW DO WHAT I SAY!_

He didn’t have much of a choice after getting berated by his cock. His hands worked their magic and within seconds his pants and silk boxers were pooled on the floor. He was seconds away from taking his shirt off when he felt a warm hand wrap around his thick shaft. He hadn’t noticed that Molly could have gotten off the bed that fast. Less than a second later, he felt and inferno of wetness around the head of his cock. It was pure will power that kept him from blowing his load down her throat.

 

_What did I tell you Artie? Was I wrong? Keep this in mind and listen to me once in a while._

He was sure that his cock had some long speech prepared for him but the pleasure from Molly’s mouth was the most perfect mute button ever created. He gently put his hands on the back of her head. He wanted her to lead this dance but he also didn’t want to fall over on her. It would have given a lucky urologist another funny story to tell at a party if he did fall over on her while his cock was still in her mouth. Her hands weren’t idle either. One was gently massaging his large scrotum while the other hand kneaded his firm ass cheeks.  She was well versed in the art of multitasking. Her tongue had a mind of its own as it inventoried every throbbing vein with each pass.

 

Molly decided she wanted to test how far she could push Arthur. If he truly was the one for her, he would have no problem accepting and appreciating that special side of her. She kept that side of her personality hidden under heavy encryption and a biometric lock.  She released his turgid member from her mouth with loud slurp. She then brought one of her hands down between her legs and rubbed two fingers over her wet folds. She collected a bit of her juice, stood up and offered it to Arthur as a special gift. He inhaled her fingers into his mouth. There was that intoxicating aroma again mixed in with the sweetest nectar that ever passed his lips. He lapped up all of her juices. In the process, he left her fingers completely coated with his saliva.

 

She dropped back down to the floor on her knees. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and she steered it right back up to her lips. She tried to take in his entire length. It wasn’t something she ever tried on somebody quite so big before but she wasn’t daunted by any challenge. She relaxed her throat as best as she could. Each inch she took in brought his hairy crotch closer to her face. She could see that was something faint written on his skin underneath his pubic hair. She filed that away for later. She loved every little drop of pre-cum that leaked out of from the tip of his cock. She just needed to add a little more fruit to his diet to sweeten his unique taste a little more. She couldn’t help but feed her sweet tooth. His cock throbbed as he held back his orgasm. She upped the pressure her lips put on his cock. After a few more moments, Arthur blasted more than ten ropes of hot thick cum down Molly’s awaiting throat.

 

His body was shaking. There was nobody he could ever compare to Molly. Nobody left him shaking after the orgasm of a lifetime. He looked down and saw a small yet very satisfied smile on her face. She could tell that he was stunned and speechless. Yet his spent penis was a problem. She had dreams of getting rammed by that fat veiny cock. She just had to get him back into fighting form but that would take some time or some prescription pills that she didn’t have nor did her Thor actually need. Then a brainstorm came to her, she wanted to test him and a certain skill he was rumored to have. She got up off of her knees and walked over the bed. She pulled off all of the unnecessary bed linens. She could feel the juices from her pussy running down each side of her inner thighs. The thoughts of him made all of that liquid possible.

 

She hopped up on to the raised bed. She saw Arthur still standing in the place that she left him. She knew her talents were good but she didn’t think that they could turn men into stone. She picked up one of the hideously opulent throw pillows and she lobbed it at his head. She could have been a pitcher for the Elwood City Grebes. Sadly, the misogynistic owner wouldn’t ever hire a woman to pitch for him. The pillow smacked Arthur in the back of the head and caused his head to lurch forward. He quickly turned around with an angered look plastered on his face until he saw Molly lying on the bed with her leg spread open. The low light hit her folds just right making her pussy glow as her body unconsciously shivered.

 

“Let’s see if the man behind the baby grand can take those magical fingers and golden voice and play for one very tough customer at the most exclusive party in the world” Molly said before she used that classic finger twirl as she pointed at her wet snatch.

 

Arthur finally pulled his head out of his ass and ran over to Molly. His hard cock bounced with every step. It brought back fond memories of the first time she had caught a glimpse of that monster and it made her smile. He jumped up on to the bed. His head landed between her legs while his cock was trapped between two large white breasts. Molly let out a squeal of giggles. Thor’s goatee was tickling her clit.

 

“Thor, you need to back your ass up so that my lips can wrap around that big piece of meat you have got swinging from your body. Otherwise, Ratburn will fail you for making a 68 instead of the wonderful 69.” Molly’s hands grabbed Arthur around his waist and pulled him into the right position.

  
                Arthur planted his feet upon the headboard for stability as he tilted his head down into Molly’s crotch. He wasn’t scared of a tastefully trimmed redheaded bush. It drove up his drive. He laid kisses all around her inner thighs. They weren’t really open yet. As much as Molly said she trusted Arthur, her body was an extremely tough customer. It seemed to be sizing him and his commitment to Molly up. Each kiss led to him using his tongue scrap along her thighs. After a multitude of kissing and licking, Molly’s legs parted. He could have sworn he saw a pot of gold between her legs with a rainbow shooting out of her drenched pussy.

 

He felt waves of intense pressure which led to waves of pleasure as Molly inhaled the head of his cock. Her hand was wrapped around the long shaft. She slowly stroked him up and down in rhythm with her tongue dancing. His cock was leaking a good stream of precum. Molly had never tasted anything like it before and she was instantly addicted. Her free hand caressed Thor’s sizable scrotum. Did she dare to dream of what their children could look like? Blue or green eyes, short or long ears, tails or none; it was dreams like these that really got Molly’s juices flowing.  Foreplay was good when the fire needed to be set but Mama was ready for the main event.

 

“Thor, I need your hammer in me now. I can’t wait any longer.  Come home where you were always welcomed even if you didn’t know it or I ever admitted it.” Molly said.

Arthur pushed himself up and off of Molly. There was a long thin stream of saliva that hung off of the tip of his cock that was still connected to her lips. Molly flexed her thighs in and out a few times each time her pussy made a squelching sound. What was it about Arthur that got her juices flowing? Nothing else she tried before worked this well. Not even her favorite toy was good enough. She opened her legs up wide as Arthur inched closer to her on his knees. His cock was hovering just outside of her wet lips when he tilted his head down and stole a kiss from his sweating yet smiling lover.

 

He pushed the head of his cock passed the slick folds of her pussy. She gasped inwardly even while they were still locked at the lips. She was being stretched in ways she couldn’t even imagine or reproduce in real life. She would never buy a toy the same size as Arthur. There were no places where she could easily hide it. She curled her legs up and around his waist. She silently told him she wanted him to go deeper. She just needed to hang on. She grasped the bed sheets tightly in her hands as he started to pick up the pace.

 

Molly felt the head of his cock bottoming out at the top of her pussy. She was in shock when she looked down and still saw part of his shaft on the outside of her. There was only one place left inside of her for that big thing to go. She was fearful that with one more thrust he would push his head up into her womb. A real spike of fear ran through her mind. It was the time of the month where she was usually most fertile. She was off of birth control medication because she had sworn off any sexual contact and Arthur wasn’t wearing any protection. He was very capable of producing kids if the size of his balls was a clue.  All of these facts scared her until his fingers found her magic button. A huge rush of pleasure washed away. Then she knew, he was the one she had been searching for all along.

 

She could tell he was close. His cock was almost vibrating as he tried to last as long as possible. His face looked contorted with strain as his iron will power fought a very convincing case until Molly softly kissed him. She whispered to him that she was ready to start anew with him. She saw the strain leave his face as rope after hot sticky rope of baby batter left his cock. Her womb was filled to burst in under a second flat. The maid was going to get a huge tip the next day. The sheets were severely soiled but two sated lovers were intertwined and unconscious still attached to each other.

 

Morning came faster than either lover expected. Molly wanted a second round but an unpleasant odor invaded her nostrils. Being shagged into unconsciousness after an amazing round wasn’t part of her plan. She needed a shower and fast. She felt something move inside her as she tried to pry herself out of Thor’s warm embrace. He was still inside her and he was hard. Her poor pussy needed to be cleansed and desperate times called for desperate measures. She brought her hand up to her mouth and got her index finger good and wet. She then reached around with her free hand to Arthur’s arse. Without warning, she quickly pushed her finger up past his puckered anal ring. Arthur’s eyes shot open as he felt an intruder invade his second sensitive area.   

 

“Thor, I would love another round with you but not until we are both clean. Call me crazy but I don’t think I can release you until we melt away our sticky love juices under a stream of hot water. I wouldn’t want to lose my beautiful bush. Since you seem to be stuck on me, I need you to carry me to the bathroom.” Molly instructed her lover.

 

Arthur didn’t need to say a thing as he gingerly picked up Molly. He slid across the bed with her in his lap. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as her arm clung around his head as he slowly stood up. Arthur’s cock drove itself deeper into her with each step. Molly looked over Arthur’s shoulder. They had did everything to that bed except for breaking it in two pieces.

 

The hot water fell from the rain shower faucet head mounted to the tiled ceiling of a massive walk-in shower with a glass door. Water hit every part of Molly’s body. The hot water did wonders for her tense muscles. She felt that they were no longer stuck together. She motioned to Thor that she wanted to get down. He first pulled out his hard cock and then helped to back to her feet. She silently sighed at the loss of something so fulfilling. He was such a gentleman that he started to wash her. He paid special attention to her sensitive nipples. She wasn’t sure if he was washing or massaging her. She didn’t care either way it felt that good. It took her a few moments to realize that he had stopped rubbing her. She pressed her ass into his groin and was surprised to find that his erection was gone.

 

“Thor, what’s wrong? I was hoping to claim this shower for Planet Molly.” Molly said jokingly.

 

She was barely able to hear Arthur’s voice over the shower. “You saw the tattoo.” She felt his body shaking slowly at first until he collapsed onto the marble floor.

 

“THOR!” Molly screamed the top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Molly tried everything to wake her unconscious lover. Gently slapping and punching him weren’t working nor did shouting his name. Panic was starting to set into the beautiful bunny with alabaster fur and auburn tresses.  Tears streamed down her face. She caressed his body. She took small comfort in that his heart was still beating at a sedate pace. She kissed his lips. She kissed his forehead. She kissed every inch of his body hoping he would wake up. She was deep in thought when she felt him shudder as he took a deep breath of air. Arthur gasped for breath as he came back to life.

 

“Thor… what happened? You just collapsed.” Molly said barely above a whisper.

 

“My memory flashed back to the first time my mother ever tried something very inappropriately with me.  It was back during the summer before I started high school. Dad was out of town on what he called a business trip but he was probably stuffing his newly hired assistant. My mother knew he had strayed away before but never called him on his infidelity. She just took her frustrations of him out on me. One night while Dad was out of town my mother gave me a glass of milk. The next thing I remember is waking up in my parents’ bed. We were both naked. There was pain coming from the skin above my dick and a square of gauze taped down on my crotch.  My mother worked her way through college working at a tattoo parlor. I can’t prove it but I’m pretty sure she took my virginity too. She loves her baby boy more than a mother really should. Now I’m marked for life.” Arthur said as he held on to Molly for dear life.

 

“She should be locked up for what she did to you. People these days get put away in jail for stuff far less traumatic. We should skip the trial and just lock her away in the loony bin. She tattooed that you were her property right above your impressive cock.” Molly said as she attempted to wrap her fingers around Arthur’s long flaccid dick before he swatted her hand away.

 

“Molls, I don’t think this is the time, place or right mood for anything intimate. We have had quite a night so far. I’m pretty sure I can’t handle any more surprises tonight and still be able to function tomorrow morning. I think our best move would be to leave the shower, get dried off, and then fall asleep together or separately. We have a quite a busy day tomorrow.” Arthur said before he struggled to stand up. His legs still felt wobbly and sluggish as he put the weight of his upper body upon them. Molly quickly put her hand on his shoulder in an effort to give him some stability.

She then turned off the shower as the two of them exited the hot shower stall into the cool air of the bathroom. In their heated race to the shower, the door that sealed in the steamy goodness of the shower was left wide open. Molly’s nipples turned into hard pink pebbles. A shiver followed next after her nipples turned to stone. She pushed through the unpleasant temperature change as she guided Thor to their jog sized canopy bed. She helped him into the bed before she walked around to the other side. She climbed in snuggled up next to her lover. She pecked his cheek with her lips before she noticed her eyes slowly closing as she slipped into the arms of Morpheus. 

Molly slowly began to stir after hearing some annoying ringing sound coming from somewhere far away. The next sensation that washed over Molly was that two strong hands were cupping her breasts and both nipples were quite hard. Yet her nipples weren’t the only hard thing she felt pressing up against her. Thor’s thunder stick was very hard and its tip was mere nanometers away from sinking deeply into her wet velvet sleeve. Oh how did she want to flex her hips backwards and push Arthur inside her. Fate was indeed a cruel mistress. That ringing was the telephone on the nightstand. Harv probably set up some sort of wakeup call before everything happened last night. This was Arthur’s room after all. Molly reached out and picked up the handle of the phone. She didn’t even get to say hello before the automated response start to play.

“ _This is your six thirty wake up call.  The staff here at The Compass Rose hope you have a happy and productive day. If you would like to set up another wakeup call; press the button one now. If…”_ Molly slammed the receiver back down onto the base of the telephone. That loud noise unfortunately woke up Arthur. His cock rubbed up against Molly’s slick lips teasing her with every little move he made. She wasn’t expecting him to slightly shift forward but he did and the bulbous cockhead forced its way into her slick folds. Both sets of eyes shot open as their brains finally woke up. Molly sighed the sudden loss as Arthur scooted back on the bed. She looked down at the very turgid glistening member pulsing with each heartbeat. Molly decided to lighten up the mood.

“What possessed a smart sexy beast of a man to ever set up a wakeup call so early in the morning?” Molly said as she tried to keep a coquettish smile off of her face.

“This sexy beast body of mine doesn’t stay this way because I want it to. It required lots of hard work and a very grueling yet rewarding workout regime. You are welcome to join me whenever you want Molls.”

“Sorry Thor, I’ve seen your workouts and they aren’t for me. I love fluidity in motion and flexibility. Swimming, yoga, pilates, even pole dancing are more my speed. You don’t need to lift weights if you use your own body’s resistance to work out. Besides, the best pool in the world has been calling my name for a while.”

“You sure you want to be on your own so soon after what happened last night?” Arthur asked trying to hide his worried expression.

“It’s sweet you’re worried about my safety. I’m certainly nervous and a touch fearful but if I let the fear control me then that bastard has already won. However if you are really that concerned I can see if Francine wants to accompany me to assuage your worrying heart.” Molly said before she pushed herself up off of the bed. Being next to Arthur was possibly the best night of sleep she ever had so far. She could still feel how wet she was between her legs. She walked over to the desk where she went digging to her trusty bag and pulled out her phone.

_Hey FrankyTranky, I’m heading to the Elwood Aqua Center any chance you want to come with me?_ Molly sent in her text to Francine. A moment later she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at the screen.

_Stopped by your room five minutes ago and you weren’t there. Knew you’d want to go swimming early this morning. Meet you by the elevator in five minutes?_

_See you in five._ Molly sent Francine a text back before she pulled out the spare clothe she always had on hand in her backpack. She quickly threw on the clothes and her slip on shoes. She slipped her phone into her pocket as she leaned down to give Arthur a kissed on the lips. Arthur being the cheeky bugger that he was gave Molly’s large breasts a soft squeeze. She gasped as a wave of pleasure and lust coursed through her entire body. She saw a large tent forming in the bed sheet. He had that come hither look his eyes. Francine would start breaking down doors if Molly didn’t show up at the elevator. She would give him a taste of his own cheeky medicine.

She shifted her head down to the large tent. Her head hovered just millimeters above the clothed cock. She wasn’t able to see the meaty masterpiece but she was sure able to smell his heady smell. Her tongue popped out and licked the bulbous head as her eyes gave Thor a sultry sexy look. It took all of her will power to stand back up to say that she was saving him for dessert. She blew him a kiss as she made her way to the door of their suite. She opened up the door and was very surprised to see Francine standing out in the hallway. Frankie had her arms crossed with a smug grin plastered on her face.

“Why am I not surprised to find you coming out of Arthur’s room early this morning? The only thing I have left to say is that it’s about time the two of you get together. The rest of our friends were getting tired watching you two beat around the bush. I just wish you both got together after the tour ended because you would have won me a thousand bucks.” Francine said before she and Molly started walking towards the elevator.

“You idiots were betting on if Arthur and I would ever get together.” Molly said as she clenched her fists angrily.

“Relax chica, it was never if you two would get together but when you two would. Look Molly, it wasn’t hard to see that you and Arthur are well matched. The crew and I set up a small betting pool. I had the wagered it was right after the tour ended. I can’t even give you the tough sister speech because I know you are the only one who would truly never hurt Arthur and I’d kill him if he ever hurt you, Anyways, there’s a car waiting for us downstairs that will take us to the Aqua Center.” The elevator had finally reached their floor and the doors quickly opened. The two ladies entered as Francine pressed the button for the lobby. A member of the hotel security staff met them in the lobby. He escorted them out the back door and to their private car. He opened the door to the back seat held out his hand and assisted Molly into the car. He gave the same service to Francine. The car pulled away from the hotel when Dam Francine finally burst.

“What was that all about? I know we are celebrities and rock stars but what’s with the body guard in the suit?” Francine asked to nobody in particular. Molly saw a button for glass privacy partition and pressed it.

“That security guard was me Franky. Somehow by some unknown method that deranged sadistic pant stain found his way into my suite. I was luckily enough to lock myself into the bathroom and called Arthur for help. Hotel security then apprehended that cockstain and turned him over to the Elwood  City Police. I spoke to a detective about him and the detective told me she would do everything in her power to put that creep behind bars where he deserves to be.”

“No that sick dog needs to be executed otherwise he will keep coming back for more. He probably has some sort of mental defect or something.”

“Well one good thing did come from all of that negativity. I was able to rely on Arthur when I needed him the most. He didn’t disappoint me like so many other idiots in the past.”

“Well other than Arthur, there isn’t any hope for the Y chromosome in our world. You won’t see me ridding those python pistons or inch pinchers ever.” Francine said smirking

“You are one of the rudest and crudest persons I know. How I can stay friends with you and that unsanitary mouth of yours is quite the mystery. You’re just lucky that mouth of yours hasn’t gotten you into any serious trouble. Thankfully, I won’t have to hear it underneath the water because we are here.” Molly said before she opened the car door.

She then made her way into the aquatic center. She threw a wave to the front desk clerk who buzzed Molly and Francine into the building. The center didn’t officially open till eight in the morning. The desk clerk was a former team mate of Molly’s from her high school days. She plopped her bag down on the bench in front of a row of red metal lockers. She dug through her bag until she found her green neoprene one piece swimsuit buried on the bottom of her bag. She also pulled out a matching swim cap, towel flip flops and a padlock. Molly quickly stripped off all of her clothes and threw them in her bag and then into the locker. Molly quickly pulled on her swims suit and flip flops before making her way to the shower. She could already hear Francine in the shower amusing herself.

“Ohh Natalie, that’s the spot suck on mama’s big wet clit.” Molly heard Francine moaning. Freaking Francine has to flirt or fuck any female in the world. Her ego and libido certainly worked hand in hand. Molly was grumbling as she made her way out to the pool deck. She turned on one of the quick rinse cold showers and ducked her body under the frigid spray. The cold spray froze up her nipples poking them through her suit. She could see Thor’s hard bulge in a speedo if he saw her right now. She might bitch and moan about Francine and her flights of fancy but Molly’s libido was coming back strong and she knew fighting it was futile.

She tossed her towel on a chair next the pool lane she wanted to use. She kicked off her flip flops, picked up the green swim cap and tucked her ears inside. Molly then climbed up onto the starting block. She could hear the race announcer counting down.

“ _Swimmers, take your marks. Set. BANG!”_

On hearing the memory of the starter’s pistol, Molly vaulted off of the block and dove into the cool water.  Stroke after stroke Molly powered through the water with a gifted ease. She reached the other end of the pool and initiated a flip turn. For this set of laps she stuck to the breast stroke which always gave her trouble in the past. Lap after lap, Molly powered through her workout. Time didn’t factor when she was in the water. She was in a groove until somebody jumped into the pool in the lane next to hers. She just knew it was Francine. Nobody else had the gall to ever bother her while she was swimming.

“Hey Fish Food, Harv called and we are running late for the morning meeting, We have ten minutes to get back to the hotel unless he will dock our pay,” said Francine as she climbed up the metal ladder. Molly wanted to curse Francine and Harv for interrupting her groove. She just felt so agitated these days. Maybe getting a psychologist was the right move. It would have to be somebody she could trust implicitly. Molly wrapped the towel around her chest after Francine threw it at her. She slipped on her flip flops and made her way to the showers praying that Francine and Natalie weren’t going at it again.

Seven and a half minutes later, Molly and Francine were riding back to the Compass Rose in the back of the limonene. Their driver must have been a former cabbie the way he was able to weave through rush hour traffic with little to no problems. Ducking down cross streets and even an alleyway or two, their driver had the girls back in front of the hotel right at nine o’clock just in time for the breakfast meeting. Molly and Francine walked through the lobby and into the Gilded Lily. After asking the hostess if Harv or Arthur had arrived yet, the hostess said they were already seated and pointed to a corner table. Molly thanked the hostess for her hospitality before her and Francine made their way over to the table. Molly sat down next to Arthur while Francine slid into the open chair next to Harv.

Francine looked around the table and counted only four heads. Gunter was missing. As much as she couldn’t stand the prick, that said prick was still a member of the band and should be here for the morning meeting. 

Harv picked up his cup of black coffee and took a sip before he spoke. “I want to thank the three of you for showing up on time to this meeting. As you can see it’s just the three of you and me. I had to fire Gunter early this morning after receiving some disturbing news from the Elwood City Police Department late last night. Francine, I’m not sure if Arthur or Molly told you what happened last night. I’m not sure if it’s my place to tell you anymore.”

Arthur’s hand rose hand slightly before he spoke. “Last night just after we had arrived at the bar, I received a 911 text from Molly stating that she needed me and to get hotel security. She said that there was some else in her suite with her. She also said that she safely locked herself away in the bathroom. Security and I arrived at Molly’s suite a few minutes later. Security went in first and tackled a very large bulky man. I may or may not have given the monster a few shots. The police were then called after I told security that the monster Damian had struck again. Molly and I were both questioned by an Elwood City Detective. Apparently there is more to this story right Harv?”  Arthur asked before Francine interrupted him.

“OH MY GOSH Molly, are you alright?” Francine said frantically as she grabbed Molly’s hand.

“For one, nothing physically happened. As Arthur said, I locked myself away in the bathroom. The pig tried to break into the bathroom but failed. He said very nasty and very personal things which I am still processing. He talked about things he could have only known about if he been in my house and my bedroom. For the moment, I am doing ok. I would like to hear the rest of your news Harv.” Molly said as she deflected any more of Francine’s mothering tendencies.

“Detective Alvarez called me after she couldn’t get in touch with you Molly late last night. She and her partner had been interviewing Czerpaski. She said that he was proud that he was able to get to you last night. He let slip that he received classified information only me and you guys would have. Detective Alvarez asked me if there was anything that could help out. None of you guys have ever noticed it before but at the bottom of every sheet or email I have ever given to you guys has a small little code on the bottom. It helps my filing system on my laptop. Well I asked Alvarez to look at the bottom of whatever info she collected from Czerpaski. I told her the code belonged to Gunter. She came to the hotel and brought Gunter in for questioning just after midnight. Alvarez called me just after seven to let me know that both Czerpaski and Gunter were arrested. Gunter violated the terms of his contract and I had no choice but to fire him. Nobody sitting around this table will ever complain about. The only problem we have is who we can get at the last minute to fill in.” Harv explained.

“I don’t think we really need anybody else to fill in. Arthur can cover most our songs’ bass lines on the piano. We might have to adjust the set lists a little bit.” Molly said.

“We would have to drop most of our newest songs if we go that route. I may be a great pianist but I can’t do both my part and the bass part and have it sound perfect. We don’t want to give our home city one of the worst shows on tour so far. There has got to be another way.” Arthur said.

“There may be but some of you may be against it. Just after the Stockholm show, I received an email from Sue Ellen.” Harv looked up to see looks surprise and anger. “Yes, I did keep that information from you three. It would have put more stress on the band. We’ve kept in touch throughout up until a few days ago. She wants to see her bandmates and her friends. She also wants to make amends. She has a story but it’s hers alone to tell. If you guys agree to meet with her, I will reschedule the radio interview for tomorrow.” Harv said trying to keep a nervous look off of his face.

Francine looked at Arthur who looked quite apprehensive whereas Molly’s eyes almost matched the color of her hair. She could have sworn that steam was coming out of Molly’s nose. “Molly, the only one who has the right to be as angry as you are is Arthur. Sue hurt him the most. I would like to hear her out before passing any more judgment.” Francine’s little speech took the angry winds right out of Molly’s sails.

In barely above a whisper Arthur said, “I will agree to meet with her but not alone. I can’t trust myself to keep my cool and say things a gentleman should ever say. As a band, we should meet her as one. Everybody deserves a chance of explanation and redemption.”

Everybody at the table turned when they heard an unexpected feminine voice. “You could always see the better side of people even when those people couldn’t see it themselves. Not to mention, you could make the sourest of lemons taste like a sunny day. Hi guys. Hello Arthur, I would like to introduce you to your daughter. This is Cora Sarah Armstrong. Cora, say hi to your dad.”

Harv caught Arthur before his head slammed into the table. He told Arthur to breath in and out nice and slowly. Arthur quickly regained his wits as his breathing leveled out. He took a look into the little girl’s eyes. They were just like his. Hopefully, she wouldn’t need glasses. Cora had a full head of auburn tresses just like her mother. Pointed ears poked out through his daughter’s red hair. Little Cora was perfect. Sue Ellen gently motioned that she would let Arthur hold his daughter. He never felt fear until the fear of improperly holding or worse. He did what came naturally. He cradled Cora perfectly. She melted into her father’s arms, let a soft yawn and fell asleep in under a minute.

“I wish I had that super power Arthur. It takes me a good five to ten minutes to get Cora to fall asleep and that’s when I know she’s already tired. She’s never looked more peaceful.” Sue Ellen looked over at Harv. “If there’s nothing else super pressing Harv, could you give us some privacy?”

Harv picked up his smart phone and swiped his finger across the screen a few times. “No you guys can take the rest of the morning if you need it. Sound check for Night-Fallz is at three. You guys take over at four. Doors are at seven. Night-Fallz takes the stage at eight. You take the stage at nine and play till whenever. They didn’t give me a cutoff time for the end of show. Rare but it’s the home town show. Transportation to the venue will be here by two or two thirty, I’m still hammering out the details for the rest of the crew. For now though, you guys are free.” Harv said before he stood up slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and walked away from the table.

Francine was the first to break the growing and very awkward silence that permeated around the table. “Cora has to be the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. She is adorable. I thought my sister’s kids were cute at the time but little Cora outshines them any day.” Sue Ellen gave Francine a look of thanks breaking the ice.

“Your words are very kind. Cora and I appreciate them. I suppose I should just get it over with and rip the band aid right off. I’ve never been one to be beat around the bush. Arthur, the way I treated you this past year was reprehensible and downright vile. It’s all my fault that you weren’t there for the birth of our daughter and you should have been. I put my trust and love in the wrong man. Each one of you warned me about him but I didn’t trust you guys as I should have. I would like to start on making amends with you guys if it’s possible.” Sue Ellen had faint tear tracks running down her cheeks.

“I…I…ah…It took courage to face us again; to face me again.” Arthur struggled with keeping his anger in check. “I am not thrilled at Harv from keeping this from us but I can understand his reasoning. The stress of touring alone was starting to wear on us. I’m not sure how we would have be able to handle this added news. I am open to the possibility of burying the hatchet as long as it’s not in my head.”

“Really, you are spring some gallows humor in front of your own daughter?” Molly had been silence long enough. She also sent Arthur that look every man fears to be on the receiving end. “It’s always been tough for me to forgive people for their mistakes. I am not the one you crossed but an affiliated party now. I’ve harbored a growing crush on Arthur for years even going back to elementary school. It’s probably why I picked on him the most. Anyways, I was saddened that I lost my chance with him when you two hooked up. Then the rage set in when I found out what you did to him. I wanted to beat you senseless. Luckily, I was able to cool down and focus on preparing for the tour. Arthur and I have gotten together and we want to see if the chemistry between us burns bright of blows up in our faces.  So I am a little wary of forgiving you too quickly.”

“I am not expecting to be forgiven for my transgressions. Frankly, if I were in your shoes, I would be extremely reluctant too. You are a far better match for Arthur than I ever was. Unfortunately, he was a victim of my luscious blue period. I was rarely sober but I hid it so well. Getting pregnant probably saved my life. I passed out in a seedy bar one night and ended up in the hospital. You guys didn’t hear about this because I was really hiding myself. I drastically changed my appearance each time I wanted a night out. Harv knew about this cause he forced me to carry around a disposable mobile with his number being the only one programmed on there. Anyways, I woke up in the hospital the next day. A very stern nurse read me the riot act about drinking while being pregnant. That was the shock I wasn’t expecting. I had no idea I was a few weeks along. The attending doctor recommended I see the hospital’s psychologist. I’ve been in therapy ever since that night. I just past the first year mark of my sobriety two weeks ago and I’ve never felt happier.”

“Life is a juggling act especially to a new single mother. How are you keeping yourself sane?” Francine asked before she finished her cup of coffee.

“The therapy sessions are going a long way to help me understand why I sank into that baby blue bottle of gin more often than I wanted to admit. I also reconnected with my mother. She has been a godsend and a font of mothering knowledge. She has been there where you should have been Arthur but that’s my fault. My bass playing also kept me going, I’ve been writing again and have some new material. Harv sent me a few of recordings from a number of sets. You guys took some musical risks. I was impressed at how you guys sounded. That bassist was very good and very technical. In my opinion though, his playing lacked any emotion.”

“That kind of summed up that forgettable bastard. Gunter was very talented and completely soulless. I am very glad we got rid of him.” Molly spat out. Arthur gently squeezed Molly’s hand which calmed down Molly’s anger.

“Can I assume your anger is directed towards the very recently fired bassist who stood in for me? He must have done something awful to have earned such a quick dismissal from the band.” Sue Ellen saw the hurt in Molly’s eyes right before the anger set in.

Arthur wisely stepped in before Mount Saint Molly erupted. “I believe that is a story for another time and it’s only one Molly should tell. We had only learned about Gunter’s firing early this morning. Your timed meeting with the three of us seemed serendipitous don’t you think Sue?”

“It only seemed like because it is. Life can be that way some times. Harv and I have been communicating back and forth throughout the year. He was concerned about my recovery and Cora. I am wondering what the next step is. I know there is no way that you guys should welcome me back into the band with open arms after the way I left. I have to earn the right to call you three friends again. If you want to be in Cora’s life, it’s up to you. I couldn’t think of a better person to be her father than you. Those are decisions that can wait until the tour is done.” Sue Ellen wore a look of sad determination.

“Who better could fill that empty spot than our original bassist to fill in on such short notice? She is the only one that could. She has my vote.” Francine said enthusiastically as she tried to lighten up the mood.

“I have my reservations but can put them aside and do what’s right for the band. Since Harv booted Gunther, I have a good idea to open the show. It required a shuffle up of the set list but shouldn’t be a problem as long as you, Sue, can improvise a few bars or so before starting into _Heavy Times_. Arthur or I will banter about who’s playing such a melodious racket. As soon as you launch into the opening to _Heavy_ is when you walk out onto stage. Nobody but Harv and us three know you are going to be standing back in so as long as we can keep it a secret it will be nice surprise for our fans.” Molly explained.

“That is a genius idea Molly. We’ve pretty much had the same set list for the whole tour. It’s even made it to a few of our fan websites. _Heavy_ isn’t the song I would use to open the show even if it was our first popular single. We’ve never done it before so why not give it a try. Luckily our repertoire is bigger than just one hit.” Arthur said before he finished his cup of coffee.

“We shouldn’t leave at the same time if we want to keep up the air of surprise. Molly, I have a favor to ask of you. Is there some time later on sometime where Arthur can spend some proper time with Cora? I don’t want to step on any toes but I think it’s the right thing to do.” Sue Ellen said timidly.

“I would be quite the unholy witch if I kept Arthur from someone so precious. Since Harv got the radio show pushed back until tomorrow, I think the four of us could spend some time together. The question is where though if we want to keep the tabloids off of our backs. I think we should ask Harv. There is Arthur’s Uncle Henry who left Arthur his old farm just a few miles outside of the city. Arthur had it completely gutted after our first record went platinum.” Molly said.

“That does sound like a good idea if a little bit out of the way. Is there another option? Like in one of the suites that Harv usually gets for us? Then we could have a small lunch provided by room service. Cora usually takes an afternoon nap right after lunch.” Sue Ellen replied back.

“How about this…” Arthur interjected as he pulled out a silver coin. “Heads, we go to the farmhouse, tails we stay here at the hotel. Let’s let the laws of physics and gravity answer our age old dilemma.” Arthur flipped the coin up into the air. It came clattering back down on to the table. The silver coin featured the head of the first president of Elwood City. “I’ll get Harv to prepare a car to take us out to the farmhouse. It’s a beautiful day out a dip in the old swimming hole sounds like a really relaxing idea.” He stood up from the table and walked off. He knew that Harv was never too far away. He found their manager sitting just outside of the restaurant on his tablet.

“Hey Arthur, I see you have a smile on your face. I can infer that the meeting went well?”

“It did indeed. We have agreed that Sue was the only logical choice to fill in the vacancy on such short notice. Molly has her reservations but is giving Sue a second chance. Harv, I need a way to get Molly, Sue, Little Cora and I out to my old Uncle’s place. Sue thought it was a good idea for me to spend some time with Cora. Molly asked to come along.”

“Consider it done. It takes a good hour to get out to the farmhouse. I can get somebody to take you there in a limo.” Harv said.

“No… no limos, they are far to easy for paparazzi to follow. I was thinking of borrowing your huge SUV. I know you parked it down in the garage which as a private exit to a side street. The band decided to keep our reunion a secret until tonight’s show. I figured that you kind of had that in mind when you got us that private room in the restaurant.” Arthur explained.

“Keeping a secret like that these day s is next to impossible you know right? Rumors are already swirling on the internet that a possible reunion is already in the works. It will really hit the fan when the media find out that you are the father of Little Cora and not that ex loser of Sue’s. But we can address that problem whenever it comes. My job is one to make you guys happy and second to make sure the show goes on.” Harv reached into his pocket and pulled out a key fob. “The SUV is parked in space number thirty seven. Use our private elevator with the punch code 24601. If you leave soon you should get a few hours at the farm before you need to be back at the hotel. You do not want to try and navigate the city and rush hour. I don’t even want to mention dealing with those idiots over at the arena. I had to bring on extra security when they flat out refused to do it themselves. You’d think these people would bend over backwards for their hometown heroes.”

“That’s another story for a later time but it does evolve a person for whom that arena is name after.” Arthur softly spoke.

Harv rose his eyebrow in surprise, “Is this a story I should even know about?”

“Not unless you want to know about an illicit affair between a very married woman and a young boy. It requires a large bottle of the finest scotch and I’m still on the sobriety wagon. If you really need to know because of something to do with the needs of the band then I will tell you under a contract of secrecy. Only the two people involved know the full story and I’d like to keep it that way. I will hopefully have us back before our time for sound check.” Arthur said before he made his way back to the private room. “I borrowed Harv’s SUV which is in the garage. We should leave soon to give us enough time to get there and then get back before sound check.”

Molly who rarely ever looked visibly nervous was almost sweating bullets. She was really close to decking Sue Ellen. This was the woman who drunkenly hooked up with Arthur, got pregnant and then ran off back to her abusive ex-boyfriend. She trampled on a really good man’s heart in the process. It was because of Sue Ellen’s mistake that she was able to get closer to Arthur. Her nerves and emotions were quite frayed at the moment. She was strong enough to get through one afternoon with her band mates. She needed to address the Issues she is having with her potent rage which percolated up to the surface.  She was nearing a point to where she wouldn’t be able to suppress that rage.

She silently followed Arthur and Sue Ellen as she carried baby Cora in a portable baby carrier. The hotel lobby was surprisingly empty given the time of day. They quickly made their way to the VIP elevator. Arthur used his room key to call the elevator. The elevator car came quickly. The gilded doors opened up and the small party entered. Arthur entered the security code for the garage and the doors closed automatically. The elevator went down three floors to the basement garage. The black SUV with blackout tinted windows was parked just off of the elevator.  Arthur unlocked the car. He helped Molly into the front passenger seat then assisted Sue Ellen strap in the mobile car seat baby carrier.  Ever the gentleman he even helped Sue Ellen into the big vehicle.

After climbing into the driver’s seat and turning on the SUV, Arthur drove the large car out from the underground parking structure and onto the busy streets of Elwood City. Traffic was surprisingly moving at a decent pace that Arthur relaxed at the wheel. He got somewhat nervous every time he drove. Great Uncle Dave wasn’t the best of driving instructors. Arthur was still able to pass his driving exams. He had a smile in his eyes and on his face when he felt Molly pull her hand on his free hand. She had the sun visor down and looked through the mirror at Sue Ellen. Sue was preoccupied with a game of Peek-A-Boo with Little Cora.

A wicked idea ran through Molly’s head. Her long arm lifted up off of his hand and moved in to his crotch. Molly whispered as she unzipped Arthur’s shorts, “Keep your cool Thor, I want to test how cool you can be under pressure.”  She was surprised that his heat seeking meat missile wasn’t bound behind another layer of fabric. She fished the flaccid snake out of his shorts and began to stroke it. It didn’t take long for his cock to grow hard. She was tempted to undo her seatbelt and suck on him. Molly looked through the mirror on the sun visor to see a preoccupied Sue Ellen. Molly wanted that cock either in her mouth or between her legs but would have to happy with giving her lover just a hand-job. She knew she had to quit before he blew his load. The band was quite wealthy but explaining the massive detailing bill to Harv would have been quite the goose egg.

There was a clean empty Styrofoam coffee cup in the cup holder. Molly took the cup and put it over the head of Thor’s cock just as Thor’s orgasm crashed throughout his entire body. He nearly filled up that small coffee cup with baby batter. She put the cup back into the cup holder. She used her hand to clean him up the best she could before she put his cock back into his shorts and zipped the shorts back up. She then picked up the coffee cup, smiled at Arthur and then downed the hot sweet sticky seed of her lover. The rest of the drive to the farmhouse remained uneventful except for Molly’s bountiful cleavage struggling to stay put in a very tight outfit. She swore Arthur was looking for potholes just so her chest could jiggle.

     After another half hour, The SUV finally pulled up the dirt path that led to the farmhouse. Arthur pulled the vehicle up to a shady spot near the big house. He had spent a small fortune fixing the place up after his grandfather died. Grandpa Dave was smart and wily enough to will his house to Arthur. He knew his daughter was just going to sell the house and all the farmland. Developers had be throwing money at Grandpa Dave for years but he would never sell. Arthur understood why. The land and the house were absolutely beautiful. It would have been a crime if it fell to a devoloper’s hands. Arthur knew that Molly fell in love with the place when he showed her a few pictures. Pictures however do not and cannot replace what the eyes, ears and nose all sense and that was the sense of peace this place provided.

Molly was the first one out of the SUV. She didn’t want to be cramped up in that car any longer with that succubus any longer. Arthur helped Sue Ellen and Little Cora out of the car. He led them up to the house, let them inside the house and then proceeded to give Sue Ellen a tour of the house. He glanced out one of the windows that looked out behind the house. Molly had taken off all of her clothes. He watched her dive off of the dock into the warm crystal clear waters of Lake Suzette. His grandfather told him once that that each generation of the family got to name the lake. The only requirement was that the lake had to be named after a woman.  Suzette was his grandfather’s best friend growing up. He knew that his grandfather wanted to marry Suzette but she turned him down. It broke his grandfather’s heart but he was a very honorable man. They were friends up until she passed away almost a year ago. Arthur had flown halfway around the world for the funeral. Suzette was his second grandmother even if it was unofficial. He loved her very much.  He was proud to have known her. Sue Ellen told him that it was a beautiful story.

“Arthur, I think you need to go out there. She needs you more than me and your daughter. I could feel something boiling up inside her throughout the whole car ride. Besides, it looks like Cora is ready for a nap. I will pull her down for her nap. Go to your woman, your other little lady will be waiting for you when you get back.” Sue Ellen said before she pushed him out the backdoor.

He made his way out down to the lake. He saw that Molly was out sunning herself on the floating raft anchored a few hundred feet off shore. He stripped down to his favorite suit and dove into the warm water. He made the swim out to the raft and climbed up the rickety old wooden ladder. There laying in front of him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Molly had fallen asleep. Her long auburn hair splayed out on the dock. He dropped down beside her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

“Couldn’t wait to get out of your clothes darling?” Arthur asked impishly. He kissed her a few more times until she kissed him back. Molly then climbed on top of him. Blue eyes met their matched green and a smile formed on Molly’s face.

“You ruined a perfectly good tanning session you asshat but I’m sure you can make it up to me in some way. Grandiose plans of whimsy are always accepted.” Molly kissed her man back.

“Before I do, I think we should clear the air. You’ve been holding back your emotions more and more to a point where even I have started to notice.”

“Are you sure that you want to open up that can of worms? There’s no going back after I let it all out.” Arthur nodded before he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. “Follow me back to shore and meet me under that big shady tree over there.” She said as she climbed on to her feet and then dove into the water.

He watched her hot shapely ass move from side to side as she swam back to shore. He dove in after her. He wanted to catch her but she was quite the swimmer. She was climbing up the ladder on the dock before Arthur was even halfway between the raft and the dock. She picked up their clothes and made her way over to the tree she pointed out earlier. She laid out the clothes in a makeshift blanket. She looked back over at the dock and saw Arthur climbing up the ladder. He was a runner and not a swimmer. His body was just as toned and conditioned as Molly’s was but he lacked the fluid mechanics she possessed in the water. He saw her sitting down on their clothes as he made his way over to the tree. His big soft cock swung with it each step he took. It was like a perpetual pendulum. That sight made several places on Molly’s body drool.

He sat behind her with his back against the tree trunk. He then put his legs on either side of Molly’s body and pulled her back into his warm embrace. This was his favorite spot to be in. He knew that Molly was holding back a dam of painful emotions. One flaw she did have was that she couldn’t bare her soul to someone and be able to look them in the eyes at the same time. Hig big warm hands rested around her stomach.

“You couldn’t find a safer place Molly than right here on my farm within my arms. There is nobody else around for miles except for our band mate and my daughter. Both of whom had sat down for an afternoon siesta. I know there is tension between you and Sue Ellen but I think that’s at the very top of Mount St. Molly.” Arthur said softly. He could see the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up.

“I have tentatively made my peace unofficially with Sue Ellen. I still am angry at how she treated you both before and after. Had this played out a different way, a small yet growing family would have been growing and I would still be sullenly single. No, my problems flared up once again after that scumbag came back into my life.”

“The police arrested Damian and he will stand trial for harassment.”Arthur said assuredly.

“I’m not talking about that scumbag but Scumbag numero uno; my father Martin McDonald. He’s been trying to contact me for years and I have rejected or sent back any form of communication with him. He recently was released from prison. In his puny little mind he thought it was a brilliant idea to hit up his very wealthy daughter for some money to help him get back on his feet. He tries to hit up that same daughter who was sent to prison for the molestation of his very own daughter. I…I…” Molly couldn’t finish her sentence. The dam finally broke. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Sue Ellen. He made sure he completely silenced his phone. Any noise might distract Molly from the healing process.

Mount St. Molly finally erupted. Not sure how long we will be.

Sue Ellen quickly responded back.

Understood. I will update Harv unless you tell me not to. He needs to be kept in the loop.

Arthur responded back saying that he agreed with her. He kept rubbing Molly’s back slowly and just held her as years of grief, pain, resentment, fear, and anger. Through Molly’s tears, she felt more relaxed as each second passed. She silently stretched out in front of her lover. He didn’t even need to be told what to do. She knew he was perfect for her. He wished he had some massage oils or at the very least a tube of lotion. Chafing during a massage wasn’t the most pleasant feeling to give a customer. He gently started with her shoulders. They were unbelievably tense. He wished she didn’t have to carry the world on her shoulders. He worked out every single knot in each muscle group until a very unique sweet musky scent wafted over and across his nostrils. Neither were clothed so it would come as no surprise that either would find some pleasure from a sensual massage.

Molly rolled on to her back and looked up at the man who she knew loved her without any limits. She’d paid any price but she didn’t have to. He loved her unconditionally. She needed to feel needed and loved once again. She parted her raised legs just before Arthur crawled in on his knees with his long thick lance dripping with anticipation. She wrapped her hand around his thick lance and guided it to its rightful scabbard. He buried himself up deep within her velvety folds. She let out a moan as she wrapped both her arms and legs around him and drew him in even closer. Their love making wasn’t rushed. They found the pace that worked right for them. If she needed him to speed up, he would just read her mind.

She buried her head into his shoulder as the first orgasm coursed through her body. The second one caught her by surprise as Thor bottomed his lance deep inside her. She heard the wet slap of his large balls against her ass. He had the audacity to gently tug on her fluffy white tail. She didn’t expect tail pulling to trigger orgasm number three but rode out another wave of ecstasy. She felt his cock twitch several times but the damn thing would blow its load. She wanted that python to milk her insides with its creamy poison. She reached between their legs and tickled his scrotum just a little bit. He responded by pounding her pussy until he seed erupted from his cock.  There was no greater physical feeling than having your lover’s seed fill up your velvety cave of wonders.

He rolled Molly onto his stomach and sweetly kissed her lips. The healing process had begun. There was only one person she trusted with her secrets. She was lucky enough that he could confide in her as well. She moaned at the loss of his cock as he withdrew his soft member. He handed Molly her lacy red bra and panties, jean shorts and black crop top. He ran back into the water to quickly wash off. Molly followed him in. Five minutes later, they were both dressed walking hand in hand back up to the house.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Francine saw her friends get up and walk away from the table. She wanted to go but she felt like she would have been the odd woman out. It was a feeling she rarely came across. Francine was usually the life of the party. Today, however, her emotions had the upper hand and her mask was starting to slip. She quickly made it back to the bank of elevators. She stepped into the next available one and rode it up the floor where her suite was.

Just inside of the door, Francine grabbed three vodka nip bottles. She found ice cubes in the mini freezer and a chilled glass in the fridge. She opened up the three little bottles and quickly emptied them into the glass filled with ice. Francine swirled the cold drink around with her finger. She was drinking alone. She didn’t care if it wasn’t hygienic. Satisfied that her drink was cold enough, Francine drained the vodka in less than ten seconds. She grimaced slightly as a wave of fire burned her throat. She placed the glass down on to a table. The big bed was calling her name. Francine felt empty. Sure, she had another round of meaningless passionate sex with the desk girl at the pool whose name she couldn’t remember.

Before she ripped off all of her clothes, she fished out her mobile phone out from her cleavage. She entered in her security code only to stare at a picture that brought up as much pain as it did pleasure. IT was a picture of Francine and Muffy Crosswire on a deserted beach somewhere in Mexico. It sounded like Zay-wah something. The two ladies were curled up next to each other on a blanket watching the sunset over the Pacific Ocean. Right after that trip to Mexico, Muffy dumped Francine. Muffy’s parents would have cut her off financially for good if Muffy continued to date Francine.

Big Ed Crosswire’s homophobia wasn’t a family secret it also wasn’t front page news. He ran his family like he ran his businesses. If it brought in more money it was a very good thing to Ed Crosswire. It didn’t matter that his wife was known for having affairs as long as she did it discretely. Ed Crosswire only cared about his bottom line. He married off his only daughter to the son of the president of a Japanese electronics conglomerate. Francine knew it was a marriage only in definition. Muffy rarely ever traveled to Japan to be with her husband. Muffy let the fact that her husband was sterile slip out during one of her famous Christmas Parties.

She sent Muffy a text hoping that the sassy redhead was available for lunch. She threw her phone down on to the bed before she jumped on to the comfy bed. Francine was just about to pass out from the strong effects of the vodka when her phone vibrated. Muffy had responded back that she was having lunch with her mother at her penthouse suite at the newly built Crosswire Towers and invited the frustrated drummer over for lunch. Francine grumbled that she would now have to shower and put on some of her more presentable clothing. The thought of a hot warm shower did sound very appealing.

She climbed up off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Francine had followed Muffy’s career. She easily outshined any of her father’s moderate achievements. Muffy grew the family’s financial profile by a magnitude of ten. Growing up, they might have been the richest family in town but now they were contenders for richest family in the country. If Francine were to compare herself to Muffy thoughts of gross inadequacy surfaced upon her conscious. Muffy was always the socialite and Francine was the daughter of garbage man who beat two sticks together. Maybe Big Ed masked his disgust at Francine with hyperbolic homophobia instead of calling out what a classless act she had become. It was her tougher than nails attitude that overcame the urge for another round of vodka.

 The waves of heat pouring out from the showerhead felt soothing not only on Francine’s body but on her soul. She let go of her fears of inadequacy and abandonment go. She squirted some of her favorite body wash into her loofah. She slowly dragged the sponge over every inch of her body. She felt extra dirty for some reason. Casual sex to Francine was as rudimentary as breathing. She held that view until very recently. Seeing Arthur and Molly together brought back thoughts that she wanted to be in a committed relationship with Muffy. Years had gone past.  She hadn’t moved on. She was pretty sure Muffy hadn’t moved on either. If she did, she would have had a happier life. Over the years, Muffy had become more cynical and reclusive. She only let in people that she really trusted. She wore a strong mask like her father but just like her father’s, Muffy’s mask was starting to crumble. All thoughts Francine had about Muffy intensified when the loofah grazed over a hard little nub between her smooth pussy lips. Her free hand cupped her large perky breast tweaking the hard nipple.

Francine let the loofah fall to the shower floor while she slipped her middle and ring fingers up inside her slit. Her intimate touch caused her legs to lose some of their stability. She felt frisky enough to slip in her index finger. She usually could only comfortably have two fingers in her at a time but thoughts of Muffy made Francine hornier than usual. She resisted the urge to cum for a few more minutes but it was a battle she could not win. A fast mind bending orgasm shattered any thoughts she had. Primal instinct kicked in. Her breathing was ragged and erratic but that couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Francine picked up her loofah and finished the rest of her shower.

The Compass Rose offered the service of a fashion designer to their very important guests. It came with the suite level package Harv had booked for the band. Francine called down to the concierge office and asked to have the designer to be sent up to her suite for a consultation. The concierge would send up the designer at once. Francine sat down in from of the room’s vanity wearing one of the hotel’s expensive terrycloth bathrobe. She was never one for makeup other than a little lip gloss or a touch of eye shadow. During the first year at Bartok before the band was formed, Francine was almost recruited for a modeling position. For a scholarship student at a very prestigious school, the modeling firm’s offer was very, very, very tempting to accept. She stuck to her principles and accrued a nearly crippling amount of student loan debt. It would have been doubled if not for her scholarship. Thankfully, she was able to pay off that debt with her cut from their hit debut album.

Francine came back down from the high clouds she stored her thoughts on when she heard a knock coming from the suite’s front door. She got up from the upholstered bench and made her way to the front door. She wasn’t a person who looked through a door’s peephole. She grabbed the door handle, pushed the lever down and pulled open the door. She wasn’t expected who was on the other side of her hotel room door.

A tall muscular male bunny with white fur stood out in the hallway. His eyes were concealed behind indigo shaded sunglasses. She could converted back to a heterosexual if he let her do unsavory things to his chiseled chest that was barely contained behind a pastel blue dress shirt. His ears drooped slightly from the weight from several expensive ear rings. She let her eyes venture downwards and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she could make out the outline of what looked like a weasel trapped under a pair of very tight charcoal gray trousers. The concierge said that their on call stylist said his name was Davis Trabex.

“Good morning Miss. I hope I haven’t intruded on a peaceful relaxing morning.” The tall bunny said in a sweet southern drawl. He actually had not noticed his newest client. It was quite the surprised look on both parties faces once they realized that they were old friends. Neither had seen each other in quite awhile since the bunny moved away to live with his father.

“Buster?”

“Francine?” They said at the exact same time. Francine grabbed Buster by the shirt and pulled him into her suite. She was impressed with herself that she could muscle around the clear hunk of a man that Buster had grown into. She pushed him down on to the suite’s expensive leather couch and then climbed on top his lap.

“Buster Baxter, just where the hell have you been all of these years? After you moved away to live with your father, you stopped communicating with your friends.” Francine pulled each of her punches to his shoulder. She was angry with this bunny but not enough to leave serious bodily harm. To do something like that would have been a crime against Mother Nature.

“That isn’t true. I wrote postcards to Arthur from wherever my father and I landed. I even started a video journal series which I posted on the internet. If you really wanted to make contact with me you would have. If you had kept up with my video journals you would have gotten an almost daily report of my life. You would have known about my coming out party, my engagement to my fiancée and start of our design business we based in his hometown of Milan, Italy. It’s where I met Fabrizio when my dad flew the band into Milan during a stop on Los Viajeros’s European tour.” Buster fired back angrily.

“You’re gah..gah…gah…gay?” Francine stammered out.

“As flamingly gay as you are my dear.” Buster said as he softly rubbed her cheek.

“I am not flamingly gay. I just prefer women over men. I would never announce my sexual preferences to anybody. I can’t help the facts that my choice in partners has been reported to the many gossip rags out there.” Francine tried to hold back tears but she lost that battle.

“I might be a tad more vocal about my love for Fabrizio but I was always gay. It took meeting him that gave me the courage to come out to my father and my mother. My father asked me what took me so long to realize who I actually was. My mother and I don’t see eye to eye on my preference but that’s life. We can’t pick our parents and don’t get me started on our parents’ noses.” Francine slapped him pretty hard on his chest. Buster didn’t even flinch.

“How did you end up back here in Elwood City being the on call stylist for the most lavish hotel in town? I know I don’t know much about your life but could you quickly fill in the blanks.” Francine asked.

“Well after Britizi and I met and got together, he educated me on fashion, style and his family’s business of tailoring and design. I might have learned from him but he is still the master of materials. We left our home in Italy due to Britzi’s ex-boyfriend started stalking and harassing him. We then moved to Paris but that jerk followed us. We announce that we were heading next to London and then on to Shanghai after that. We secretly came back to Elwood City under false identities. Some of our most important clients were able to set us up with a start up business here in the city. Our first new customer was the owner of The Compass Rose. Fabrizio takes care of the day to day operations of our store whereas I came to work for the hotel. That was just over a year ago. So why have I been summoned to your hotel room?” Buster asked.

“I somehow for some unknown reason set Muffy a message asking if she was free for lunch. Next thing I know is that she is inviting me to have lunch with her mother at Crosswire Tower. I wanted something somewhat casual at a decent restaurant.” Francine said demurely.

“You’ve know Muffy and her family for how long? When have they ever tried anything casual? I think this is Muffy’s attempt at casual Francy. It’s at her new home. It probably would have been just you and Muffy but you know her mother Millie loves to worm her way in where she isn’t necessary wanted. Now, since it’s a lunch with the Crosswires at home, I’m thinking dark blue jeans with a caramel clothed leather jacket and a white cashmire sweater underneath matched with caramel colored leather boots. As for your hair, I would wash and slightly comb it. Your hair looks its best when you do next to nothing to it. I’ll have the clothes sent over from the shop. It should be here at the hotel in under a half an hour or so. “ Buster said as he pulled out his smart phone. He rapidly fired off a message to Fabrizio about Francine’s order.

“You didn’t measure me or anything. How do you know what sizes I wear?” Francine asked.

“I have very observant eyes and made a few educated guesses. Your pant size would be right at a four but you’ve clearly been working out your upper body. I would say you wear a size 6 or adult medium shirts. As for your shoes, you haven’t changed since senior year of high school a size five and a half. I also have near perfect recall for fashion. I just didn’t know it until Britzi pointed it out.” Buster said. His phone buzzed before he put it back in his pocket. Buster looked down at the screen and smiled. “Ahh good Fabrizio will have your new outfit sent over in fifteen minutes.”

“Are you coming to one of our shows over the next couple of days?” Francine asked Buster.

“I’ll be honest with you. I was never a fan of your music but I do need to reconnect with the people I used to be friends with. Starting with the people I was most close to. You, Arthur, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Fern, George, I have done you all a disservice by running away. Sure, I got to see more of my father and the world but I didn’t stay in contact with my friends. So is there a way where I can meet up with Arthur, Sue Ellen and everyone else? I think there should be a small party or get together for all of us. I could bring Fabrizio for you guys to meet him. I think you guys will really like him.”

“I can never say no to making new friends and reconnecting with old ones who got lost along the way. “ Francine gave Buster an eyeful of augmented cleavage when she got up from the vanity bench.

“Whom ever did your work did an excellent job. Why did you feel the need to make the change? You had the cutest perkiest breasts in high school even I wanted to push my face in between them.” Buster saw Francine had let loose a few tears from her big brown eyes.

“It was during the physical that all college bound kids get to make sure that they are healthy when my doctor discovered a small lump in each of my breasts. With my family history, there was a really good chance that I would get it. Women from both sides of my family were given this unpleasant burden. I’m really glad the doctor caught it early. I’ve been cancer free for going on seven years now. I had a double mastectomy a week after the biopsy results came back. I only got them enhanced after our successful debut album came out. It was Muffy who got me into see her cosmetic surgeon. She hasn’t seen the new me at all. The last time we saw each other was on the plane ride back from Mexico.” Buster walked over and embraced Francine as more tears streamed down her face.

“You have always been the strongest person I know. You could take a beating in any sport and still come out with a smile on your face. You always strove to do better. It’s that fire that keeps you going Frankie. You will survive a simple lunch with Muffy and her mother.” There was a knock coming from the hotel room door. “Ahh, that must be the clothing courier himself.” Buster let go of Francine and went to go answer the door. Francine undid the tie that held the bathrobe closed. She heard the door open and Buster thanked whoever brought her the outfit he had picked out for her. The door closed and Buster reappeared holding a black garment carrying bag and a black leather carrying case. He didn’t even bat an eye when he saw Francine standing in the center of the room without the bathrobe on any longer.

“Here we go, everything I requested are in these two bags. The clothing is in this bag here and those cute boots are in the leather bag.” Buster said as he put the bags down on the table. He unzipped the garment bag and pulled out the Italian leather jacket and form fitting cashmere sweater and hung them up on hangers. He laid the form fitting jeans over the back of a chair.

“Buster, I have no idea what to put on first.” Francine was nervously biting into her bottom lip.

“I would suggest some underwear. It’s rather chilly outside but then again I always liked it hotter than most. We are going for comfort here deary. It’s bad form to dress unbelievably seductively in front of your old flame’s mother. This outfit however will make you look ever presentable with just enough heat to catch Muffy’s eye if that is indeed what you are planning. If not then it’s just a wonderful outfit begging to be warn. Can you hear its pleas for help?” Buster said as he held up the leather jacket and started to talk to the lifeless leather.

Francine went into her bedroom to rummage through her suitcase to escape from Buster’s absurd ranting. She found her favorite electric blue satin bra and matching panty. She was surprised it was clean. She would have to thank the band’s assistant for having her clothed laundered on a regular basis. She quickly put on the two undergarments and then walked back out into the main room. Buster’s eyes nearly shot out of his head when he saw the long haired beauty waltzed out of the bedroom.

“I don’t think Muffy or any other warm blooded person would be able to keep their hands off of you. If you are going to be wearing those undergarments I don’t know why I should have even bothered bringing you this conservative yet classy outfit.”  


“Oh just shut it Buster. This is my favorite bra in the world. It makes me feel powerful and in control.” Francine grabbed the jeans and pulled them on. Buster was a wizard with sizing. She wouldn’t need a belt because these jeans felt and looked like they were painted on her body. The expensive cashmere sweater felt amazing on her skin. The boots like the jeans felt painted on to her skin. They were a perfect fit. The jacket was the last piece of Francine’s make over whether she asked for it or not. The jacket tied everything together and fit perfectly. Francine walked in front of a full length mirror. One look in the mirror, her frown faded away and her bright smile beamed brilliantly.

“That smile tells me that my work is done here. This outfit looks stellar on anybody but it takes the person underneath the clothing to make the whole image shine. You are positively radiant right now. I promise to stay in touch this time Frankie but you have a lunch to attend.” Buster said before he hugged Francine goodbye.

“I’ll hold you to promise Baxter. You will not disappear on my watch again. Come on I’ll walk down with you to the lobby.” She said as she pushed him towards the door.

The duo made their way for bank of elevators and moments later were standing in the extravagant lobby. They hugged once again before Buster headed out the side entrance while Francine made her way to the taxi stand. The car hop put Francine into the first available cab ahead of an irate businessman who had been waiting longer than Francine. Francine told the driver to take her to Crosswire Tower. Francine pulled out her smartphone and prayed that she found the one cabbie in Elwood City who liked peace and quiet as much as she did. The gods must have answered her prayers because it was the first silent cab right Francine could remember in recent years. The drive to Crosswire Tower took about fifteen minutes.

Muffy was a big fan of Art Deco architecture and pretty much ripped off the Chrysler building  design except for top of Muffy’s building was wrapped in expensive copper. It was a very risky decision but it paid off in the end. Her tenants were some of the biggest and busiest businesses in the country wanted to be located in Crosswire tower. It was a testament to Muffy’s business acumen that her building had a waiting list of companies wanting to move in. Muffy’s residence took up the top two floors of the steeple. Francine gave the cabbie a good tip as she exited the cabin. She was met just inside Crosswire Tower by a very handsome yet very intimidating man. He must have been part of the security team by the earwig sticking out from his ear.

“Miss Frensky, welcome to Crosswire Tower, I am Valteri Frizzle head of Miss Crosswire’s security team. I also oversee security for the entire building. If you will follow me, Miss Crosswire is happily expecting you. It’s the first time I’ve seen her actually smile in a very long time. I have to thank you for getting in touch with her again.” Frizzle said as he steered the duo towards a private elevator.

“You know about us? The real side of us?” Francine questioned quietly.

“She would have fired me if I didn’t know about every aspect of her life. How could I protect her if I didn’t know what to prepare for and expect may pop out in the future. A happy boss makes the employee’s job easier. So thank you again Miss Frensky.” Frizzle slid in his ID card into the card slot before he put his fingerprint down on the scanner which after a few seconds the doors to the elevator opened. “I must warn you. This elevator is known in the business as the Ferrari of elevators. It’s a little uneasy for your first ride.” Frizzle said just as the elevator launched upwards. Francine’s hands were frozen upon the elevator hand rails. Frizzle tried to keep a smile of his face but failed. In a few quick moments the car slowed down smoothly. Seconds later, the doors opened up to the most beautiful views of Elwood City. Those views paled in comparison to the view she saw walking towards her.

Muffy walked towards Francine wearing a very tight and quite short elegant blue dress. Muffy’s auburn hair was professionally done as usual with ringlets of hair escaped the French plait. The normally reserved and stern businesswoman had tears in her eyes as she neared Francine.

“Oh Liss you look beautiful more beautiful than the last time we saw each other.” Francine smiled when she heard Muffy use her pet name. Muffy pulled Francine in for a hug and then kissed her ex on the cheek. Muffy didn’t want to jinx her chances with her ex. “You made my year when you reached out for a meet up. I hope you are hungry. My personal chef Alejandro has prepared his world famous Chilean Sea Bass.”

“I thought your mother was going to be joining us?” Francine asked the auburn beauty.

 

“She just called me saying she was unable to make our lunch after all. Her charity just called her saying that they needed her to prep for a potential new donor arriving sometime in the near future. That donor will suddenly develop cold feet and retreat back into the shadows.” Muffy couldn’t keep a satisfied smirk on her face. She exploited her mother’s weakness. Separating wealthy people from their money was a talent but not a talent Muffy valued at all. She even called her mother a financial vampire to her mother’s face a few years back.

“One of your many shell corporations no doubt.” Muffy nodded affirmatively as Francine smiled.

“The woman could nose her way into the oval office if she really wanted to. Dangle a few large checks in front of her face however and she wouldn’t be able to remember her own name. Gosh, we should have gotten together sooner. I won’t make excuses, I just want to revel in your closeness once again and perhaps sparks might fly once again.”

Muffy took Francine’s hand and led the brunette into the stunning kitchen and dining room combo. The room had floor to ceiling windows that gave a picturesque view of the city and bay off in the distance.  The small table was made entirely of expensive marble. Two places were set across from each other. Two plates of exquisite sea food and glasses of red wine graced the onyx marble. Muffy and Francine sat down at the table.

“Your chef cooked this extravagant meal just for lunch. What does this guy make for dinner? We have a personal chef that tours with us but it never looks this good.” Francine said as she picked up the silverware.

“He isn’t my normal chef. I asked him for a favor. He normally is the executive chef and co-owner of Gilded Lilly. His younger brother Osvaldo is my personal chef but he and his wife are home. She recently gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl. They wanted to name the baby after me. I did sort of set them up a few years back. Stephanie was my personal assistant until she decided to start a family with Os. They wanted to name the baby after me but I am not my father. So I recommended the name Francesca. They both loved the name and Francesca Isobel Pasteles was christened. Alejandro showed me a picture of little Francesca and she already looks like a model. She has good genes for sure.” Muffy said before she dug into her sea bass polenta.

“That’s really sweet Muffy.” Francine took a sip from her wine glass. How could Muffy have remembered that off handed comment she made at that tiny Mexican winery they visited all those years ago.

“We are drinking from the last batch of wine ever created by the Tres Uvas winery. A wild fire destroyed their entire farm a year after we visited. The owners couldn’t afford to rebuild but I really think that the money wasn’t really the issue. I think they lost the heart to make wine after that major fire.”

“We could have been drinking boxed wine. I’m still a newbie when it comes to wines. I couldn’t the difference between a Bordeaux , Beaujolias or a burgundy.” She laughed as she saw Muffy shutter at the thought of even coming across a box of wine.  

“I thought I knew you better Francine so do I have to go out and get a six pack of the cheapest stuff to satisfy you.” Muffy tried to hide a hint of disgust at the thought of cheap beer.

“No, I only need your presence to satisfy me but this sea bass is divine with the chimichurri sauce. It blends beautifully with the cheesy polenta. The wine is the perfect partner for the meal.” Francine put down her utensils, pushed back her chair and then stood up. She walked over to the window and let out a sigh. She just told Muffy that Muffy’s presence pleases her. It did of course but why did she need to announce that fact out loud. She heard Muffy get up from the table and walk over behind her. Muffy wrapped her arms around Francine’s waist.

“You’re worried about letting me in to your heart again. I can’t say I’d blame you but I have neutered my father and mother is easily dealt with. I am a modern woman living in a more modern world than they grew up in. We can go at any speed you feel most comfortable with. I know it tore you to pieces when the ax fell upon us. I take full responsibility but the pain wasn’t just one sided.” Muffy hugged Francine but Francine couldn’t hug Muffy back. The cuts may have been years old but the pain was still there. “I understand why you can’t hug me back.” Muffy released Francine from her hug. Muffy walked back into the kitchen. Francine couldn’t move away from the windows. She at least turned back around towards the kitchen. She saw Muffy had dried tear tracks under her eyes. Francine never wanted to see the love of her life crying. That caused Francine to tear up. Francine walked over to Muffy and pulled the smaller woman into her muscular arms. Francine kissed Muffy’s tear stained cheeks.

“I need some time of course Muffy. We are just coming off of a world tour and I need a vacation. I think a trip to a hidden beach town in the Caribbean or Mexico will be perfect.” She saw the light return to Muffy’s eyes. Francine could see the wheels turning in Muffy’s eyes. She was already planning their vacation.

Francine walked Muffy over to the living room where Muffy had a grand piano. Not many people knew that Francine could also play the piano almost as well as the drums. She sat down and began playing Muffy’s two favorite pieces Aviary and Aquarium both by Camille Saint Saens. Muffy swayed around the living room dancing with an invisible partner. Francine couldn’t take her eyes off of Muffy in that beautiful dress that adorned her shapely body.  She saw a remote control to a stereo system resting on top of the piano lid. Francine hit the play button. She recognized the music immediately. It was from her senior recital from Elwood High. She had arranged a few Beethoven pieces into a medley. Francine jumped up from the piano and ran over to Muffy. She took Muffy’s hands within hers and they started to dance together. Francine had tears streaming from her eyes.

“You kept it after all these years. I made some many mistakes on that performance. Back when Mrs. Wernstrom wouldn’t let me play drums for my final performance. I even lost my own copy of this CD. I haven’t heard this since the day I sat down in that dusty auditorium. “ Muffy rubbed Francine’s shoulders. The woman was unbelievably tense. When did Francine ever relax? She dug her hand into a small pocket and pushed a button on a small remote. Now she just had to steer Francine out onto the terrace.

Muffy loved having her terrace in the sky. Having the tallest building in Elwood City also helped a lot too.  She led Francine out on to the terrace. The two basked in the warm sunshine. That little remote controlled the built-in hot tub. Muffy reached down and grabbed the hem of her short skirt and with one fluid motion pulled the dress up over her head. She tossed the dress on to a chair. Muffy then slowly stepped down into the blue tiled hot tub. Francine was standing there agog that Muffy would strip down to nothing and then get into a hot tub.

“Francine, you have a big show tonight and you are far too tense. I thought drummers were at their best when they were loose and their movement fluid. A soak in this amazing hot tub will do wonders for your muscles and nerves.” The top of Muffy’s breasts stuck up above the water. She knew where Francine’s eyes were glued.

“I didn’t bring a bikini. I am not ruining the expensive underwear I’m wearing by splashing chlorinated water on the outfit.”

“Why do you think I stripped down? The hot tub is big enough for nine more people. We can sit on opposite sides of the tub if that’s what you’re worried about. The massaging jets loosen me up after a hard day negotiating deals. It’s perfect to hop in right before I want to go to bed. “ Muffy smiled when she saw Francine start to remove her clothes. Muffy noticed a blue recycling logo tattooed on Francine’s upper left arm. “What a perfect way to honor your father. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. It’s a shame those eyes were wasted on Katherine and not gifted to you. I wanted to be at the funeral for you but by the time I had heard I was half way around the world.”

Francine slowly sunk into the water. Muffy was right about the pulsating jets. They were amazing. “He was taken from us so quickly. The cancer made mincemeat of his prostate before it spread to the rest of his body. The doctors finally correctly diagnosed it but by that time the cancer had spread and was inoperable.” Francine couldn’t hold back the tears. It had only been a few months since she had lost her dad. Before she knew it, two warm arms wrapped her up into a hug.

“Your father was one of the most wonderful men I have ever known in my life. He showed me what a true father could be. It’s his smile and his ingenuity that I’ll remember most. I’ve tried to apply that ingenuity of his to my business dealings and you can see how it’s turned out for me.” Muffy said before she released Francine from her hug. She didn’t move back to the other side of the tub choosing to sit closer to Francine.

“Thank you Lis, you know he would have said the exact same thing. I do miss him every day but the pain has dulled a little bit. I’ve also decided that I want us to get closer once again. You always had to prod me into doing stuff I was just nervous about but secretly enjoy. Getting naked on your terrace and lounging in a hot tub is quite relaxing and refreshing. How did you ever think up this idea?” Francine asked her lover.

“It was yours all those years ago. Do you remember that day in Mr. Ratburn’s class where he asked the class to design their dream home? I based this place on your design. You thought it would have been so cool to live in the middle of Elwood City at the top of the tallest building. You argued with Ratburn that he thought your idea of a pool on the roof was a structurally unsound idea. He was right but a hot tub was well within the safety range. So you get points and a gold star. Congrats love.” Muffy reached over to the waterproof control panel and hit a series of buttons. A plastic tube emerged between Francine’s legs and shot a powerful jet of water between the beautiful brunette’s legs. A silent moan escaped Francine’s mouth. Muffy moved slightly and positioned herself right in front of her own pleasure pole. She took Francine’s hand within hers just as Francine shuttered through an orgasm.

“Where the hell did you come up with the idea for these special jets?” Francine stammered out.

“I was in Japan on some business trip and they had this toilet with one of those built in high pressured bidet functions. I was really horny one night and I angled myself just right and kept my fingers pressing that button until I came.” Muffy was just inches from Francine’s left side. Francine could feel Muffy’s hot breath on her neck. Muffy leaned into Francine and kissed Francine’s neck. She wrapped her hand around Francine’s torso and lifted herself into the taller woman’s lap. Francine’s arms wrapped around each side of Muffy’s hips securing her down as the two feasted on each other’s lips.

“I know I said I really wanted to wait before jumping back in but would you think of me badly if I wanted to take you to bed right now?” Francine asked after she pulled back from Muffy’s lips.

“I could never think badly of you love. My heart has plenty of room for you to move back in just like my bed has room for you too. My closet on the other hand is near capacity which I can always build you one right next to mine.” Muffy laughed until Francine wrapped Muffy up tightly into her arms and carried the lithe woman back into her into her penthouse.

Muffy’s bedroom was almost as big as the living room. One of the richest people in the world had one of the simplest relaxed bedrooms. It was big and airy with the light of the day pouring in from the large windows. White sheets of Egyptian cotton looked more like flowing clouds than bed linen. Francine laid Muffy down on to the bed and then climbed on top of the redhead. She peppered Muffy’s body with kisses. A nipple pebbled up looked most delectable to Francine. Her lips wrapped around the tiny dark pink nub. Francine’s knee spread apart Muffy’s legs as her hand ghosted over Muffy’s wet slit.   

  Muffy mewled with need. She tried to push herself into Francine’s fingers but the stronger heavier drummer kept Muffy gently pinned down on the bed. Francine had a smirk of satisfaction on her face. She liked the ability of denying something to the woman who could easily attain anything in the world when the mere idea popped into her head. Francine wished she had a pair of handcuffs or a long rope of silk. She didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from but they were accelerants to an already towering inferno.

Francine lowered her head down to Muffy’s flat fit stomach. Her tongue tickled the small nearly invisible hairs standing up. Muffy’s flowery scent was invading her nostrils. Francine’s tongue slithered out of its dark wet home and lapped clockwise around Muffy’s trimmed lips. Francine then backed her entire body away from Muffy. Francine then climbed off of the bed. She remembered a memory of an offhanded comment Muffy made when they were still a couple years ago. Muffy hinted at having a dark sexual side. It was only mentioned once briefly in passing. That was the best way to keep a secret. Never speak about it ever again. Francine bet that that dark side never left Muffy and only intensified now that she had the means and opportunity. Fetishes never go away unless a person stops breathing. They will always be there just below the surface waiting to be scratched.

The high bed frame Muffy’s bed sat upon had to be almost two and a half feet off of the ground. She dropped down on her knees and stuck her head underneath the frame. She saw a large leather trunk just a few feet under the bed. Francine reached out and grabbed on to the trunk’s handle. The black leather truck was quite heavy and didn’t slide very easily over the huge Persian rug. The truck was locked with a combination lock. There was only one combination that Muffy would ever use: Francine’s birthday. Francine lined up the numbers zero, three, zero, nine. She heard the locks disengage.

She pulled the latch open and then lifted the lid. Francine had an idea of about Muffy’s proclivities but seeing them pilled high in a large black leather trunk was raising the stakes ever higher. There were riding crops, long spools of leather, chains, clamps, cuffs, gags, blindfolds, several harnesses with sizable attachments hanging from the center. There was even a leather corset and thong combo which looked far too big to fit Muffy’s slender frame. Francine felt the leather. It felt like nothing else in her hands. It really did feel like a second skin. She inhaled a deep breath before she put her legs through the thong part and pulled it up her silky smooth legs. She then picked the leather corset. She was glad it closed in the front. She did up the silver buckles and tightened up the straps so that her bust was lifted and placed on display.

Francine looked over her lover. Muffy was nearly catatonic with a large pool forming under her slit on the black cotton sheets. Francine then pulled out the chains and leather shackles. She attached each chain to the built-in ring on each post of Muffy’s canopy bed. While Muffy was nearly unconscious, Francine put each one of Muffy’s limbs into one of the leather restraints. She made sure that the chains had some slack but not enough for Muffy to really move. Francine picked up the riding crop and started to gently strike Muffy’s hard nipples.

 Muffy’s big eyes shot open as pleasurable pain. She tried to move but her arms and legs were restrained to her bed. Francine looked unbelievably hot in the corset she had custom made for her lover. It truly was money well spent. She saw Francine eyeing something in her trunk. She hoped it one of her many dildos. Not of the big ones just yet. It had been a while since she tried really spreading herself that wide. She saw Francine pushed down the thong and pulled up a leather harness with her most favorite dildo attached.  Francine made sure the straps were comfortably tight.

“My little purple friend seems to be a dry. Do you think you can get my little friend ready?” Francine said as she climbed back on to the bed. She straddled Muffy and dropped the dildo right in front of Muffy’s awaiting tongue and lips. Francine had to be delicate and gentle. One wrong move and she could send the dildo deep into Muffy’s throat. Muffy didn’t have use of her hands so she trusted her lover to not go too deep. Francine slowly shifted her hips back and forth as the slippery dildo gained a nice wet sheen on its purple skin.

After a few minutes, Francine was satisfied with her lover’s obedience. She decided Muffy needed to be rewarded. She slithered her body down Muffy’s laying kisses everywhere as she repositioned herself in front of Muffy’s dripping center. Francine lined the tip of the dildo gently against Muffy’s puffy lips. Francine wrapped her hand around the purple shaft and brushed the tip against a small protruding nub. Muffy let out a loud gasp as an orgasmic wave crashed over her body. She yelped out loud when Francine drove the dildo into her pussy with one quick thrust. Francine leaned her body down into Muffy’s as she slowly thrust her hips back and forth. Her mouth wrapped around Muffy’s tight little nipple and sucked in the nub hard.

Muffy couldn’t stop writhing in pleasure. The chains she was attached to clanged as she thrashed under Francine’s rapid thrusting. The bed frame shook under Francine’s frenzied fucking. Sweat poured down her face. She could tell that Muffy was nearing a massive orgasm. Muffy’s eyes were sealed shut and her body twitched wishing she could move her limbs. The orgasm hit when Francine bottomed the dildo out right against the entrance to her womb. Muffy’s vice grip on the dildo didn’t release the toy until her orgasm passed. Even with the excess of lubrication, Francine couldn’t forcibly pull out the dildo until she saw Muffy’s eyes open up once again.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. It even beats that first one you gave me the first time we were together way back in high school. Back when we were testing the waters on that sleepover. It melted the all the stress I’ve put myself under this past week.” Muffy said as Francine pulled the dildo out from Muffy’s still wet snatch.

“Thanks for letting me work out some of the tension that been building up in me over the last couple of weeks. Touring is stressful especially with Sue Ellen back in the picture.” Francine said as she climbed up off of Muffy. The light hit the slick dildo and appeared to sparkle right before Francine released the straps and let the harness fall to the floor. She then released Muffy from the shackles. Muffy didn’t feel like moving. She had that loopy goofy smile plastered on her face. Francine on the other hand looked at the clock and knew she had to get back to the arena. Sound check was less than a few hours away. Francine always liked to get in before the rest of the band and practice for sometimes up to an hour before sound check even.

She told Muffy that she was going to shower and get ready head back the arena. Muffy smiled and told her that she should hurry if she didn’t want to spend a few more hours having juicy sex all around Muffy’s home. Like the rest of her home, Muffy spared no expense in designing her master bathroom. The bathroom had gold filigree on every faucet, a huge Carrara marble soaking tub, a walk-in glass shower stall. Francine just wanted a quick shower. She just wanted a quick shower but her attention was drawn to every feature of the bathroom.  She spent the next five minutes taking in all of the details which was probably what Muffy wanted. She set her desired water temperature on the digital control panel outside of the stall. The water automatically started to flow. The console beeped when the water reached the temperature Francine desired. The shower was refreshing and uneventful.

She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel hanging from a gold hook just outside of the shower. She quickly toweled herself off and then applied some skin cream she saw on the vanity to her skin. Her long toned legs deserved a small treat after she pummels her drum with them night after night. She walked back out to an empty bedroom swimming in the heady scent of sex. She saw Muffy lounging out on the terrace. She walked out to the terrace, picked up her clothes and began to dress herself.

“I called down to Valteri and asked him to come up and escort you down to the garage where he will take you back over to the arena. He or one of his team will stay with you while you are in town. I just got you back into my life. We both are under the scrutiny of the public’s ever gazing eye. There are also those who could potentially threaten either of us. It’s really just for my peace of mind Francine.” She saw that Francine was rather annoyed with her decision.

“I wish you had talked it over with me first Muffy. While I appreciate the offer, I am able to look after myself. However, Valteri will be impossible to say no to when he’s following your instructions. I would ask that whoever I get paired with, I don’t want to feel their presence until I am in danger.” Francine added as her annoyed look melted away.

“Valteri and his team are the best at what they do otherwise they wouldn’t be working for me. I hope you get paired with Inga. She is Valteri’s protégé and was a former member of the Norwegian Special Forces. Anyways, you probably won’t even notice that they are there but will thank them if you need them.” Muffy said before she pushed herself up from her lounge chair. She walked over to Francine and gave the taller woman a hug. “I will see you at the concert. You can visit me in my suite or I’ll find you down in the bowels of the arena before or after the show. It’s up to you.” Muffy saw Valteri and a tall woman with short blonde hair standing next to Valteri. “It looks like your escorts are here.” Muffy whispered into Francine’s ear before she bent over to pick up her robe and put it on. Muffy then watched the three enter the elevator and a tear snuck out of her eye as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
